Heaven Beside You
by Shannon5288
Summary: OC/Christina Morris & WWE Superstar Roman Reigns were old flames It's been six years since they've seen or heard from one another Neither of them have been as happy as they once were & today they're on a collision course, heading straight for each other But there's someone Roman didn't meet six years ago, that's about to change his life as he knows
1. Chapter 1: What's On TV?

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 1: What's On TV?**

"_Have a great vacation Christina and take plenty of pictures with Lani!" _her coworker shouted as she was leaving the hospital. "Thanks Gracie, I will." Christina smiled walking out to the parking deck. "Got to go home and finish packing my things… I need to see if Brenna finished packing Noelani's stuff and I need to get all the stuff she wants to have signed. Yeah I think that's everything" she said to herself driving out of the parking lot. For the next week Christina and her daughter Noelani were going to follow the WWE around on tour. She had practically been saving up for this trip for the last year and a half. Noelani loved to watch wrestling, but Christina could care less about it. Her only concern was to keep her little girl happy. Her sister Brenna always picked Noelani up from school as Christina was a nurse working the 7 am to 7 pm shift. Christina sighed as she pulled into her driveway. _"Hey, check it out Lani, mommy's home!" _Brenna smiled at her niece. _"Mamma, Mamma!"_ Noelani shouted nearly tackling her mother as she walked in the front door. "Well hi sweetie!" Christina grinned picking her daughter up into a hug. "How was school?" she said kissing her cheek. _"It was really good. Do you know why school was good today, mamma?"_ Noelani smiled. "No baby, why was it so good today?" Christina chuckled glancing over at her sister. _"School was good because, today was the last day and now we're out for summer!" _Noelani giggled. Christina couldn't help but smile as she put her daughter back down. _"Yeah, that's definitely your kid sis. She loves getting out of school just as much as you did!" _Brenna teased. "Yes she does!" she laughed in agreement. _"I made dinner for you guys. It was just something quick that can be finished tonight since you're leaving tomorrow." _Brenna gestured towards the kitchen. "Oh, thank you so much. I'm starving right now!" Christina laughed. _"You go ahead and take your shower. I'll get baby girl squared away with dinner. I also finished packing her stuff for the trip and I got your suitcase jumpstarted as well. Don't even think about taking out some of the clothes I put in there either. For love of all things holy, you're going to meet pro wrestlers that are good looking. You're single and good looking and your ass needs to flaunt it. You've been cooped up long enough!" _Brenna said in a demanding tone. "…*sigh*…Yes mother…" Christina sneered. _"I mean it Tina!" _Brenna shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

After checking a few last minute emails Tina stripped down out her scrubs and walked into her bathroom. "I don't remember buying any wrestling t-shirts for myself…it must have been B. I she didn't want me to look like a total loser. Hell I don't even watch wrestling!" she mumbled to herself stepping in the shower. When she was done she wrapped herself in a large plush towel and popped out onto the bathmat. She ran her hand across the steamed up mirror to look at her face. "I guess it is time for me to try to get myself back out there" she sighed looking in the mirror at the tribal tattoo that covered the upper portion of her left arm. "Stupid girl…" she mumbled walking out of the bathroom. She slipped into a pair shorts and a tank top for her pajamas and added the last of her things into her suitcase for the trip. "Lani is gonna freak out when she finds out I got VIP access to meet some of the wrestlers" Christina gleamed. _"Mamma, hurry you're missing the show!" _Noelani's voice carried upstairs. Christina smiled at her daughter's excitement as she pulled her wet hair up into a bun. "I'll be down in a second sweet girl…" she replied. Tina rolled her suitcase to the top of the stairs and hauled it down with her. She parked it by the front door as she joined Lani and Brenna in the living room. "So, what's on TV?" she mused picking up her bowl of spaghetti. _"Well you just missed the Hounds of Justice, mamma." _Lani laughed rocking in her seat. "The Hounds of Justice… Is that seriously their name?" she said as her eyebrows furrowed. _"Well, actually they're known as the Shield, but they call themselves the Hounds of Justice." _Brenna clarified. "Oh well it looks like someone knows their stuff" Tina smirked. "Hey wait, that's the t-shirt I saw in my bag. Did you get that for me?" she inquired. _"Uh, yeah I can't have you going to wrestling events with your daughter who is an avid fan by the way, looking totally misplaced" _Brenna said cracking a smile. Noelani stretched and let out a low yawn. "Uh-oh, looks like a certain little girl is sleepy" Tina said running her hand through Lani's hair. _"But mamma, I want to watch the main event between CM Punk and Ryback…" _Lani whined. "Ok, sleepyhead" she chuckled taking her bowl into the kitchen to clean it. "Thanks for dinner B, it was amazing!" _"No problem sis. I'm gonna head on home, I'm pretty sure Jacoby is waiting for me" _Brenna smiled. "Alright I'll walk you out" Tina said putting her dishes away. Brenna kissed a now sleeping Noelani gently on the forehead before walking over to the front door. Christina slipped on a pair of flip-flops and walked her sister out to her car. "Brenna, I can't thank you enough for everything you and Jacoby do for us. Especially watching after Lani for me when I'm at work" Tina smiled pulling her sister into a tight squeeze. _"Oh honey you're more than welcome. We love you two so much! Really quick, have you thought about reaching out to Lani's father yet? I mean I'm not saying you can't do this on your own, because obviously you are capable of that, but eventually she may ask you about him" _Brenna shrugged. Tina let out a deep sigh, "I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind, but Roman and I ended six years ago. I don't even know where to find him now…" _**"Roman. As in the same Roman Reigns we saw on TV tonight?"**_ Brenna thought to herself. "What is it, B?" Tina asked noticing the puzzled look on her sister's face. _"Oh, nothing I was just thinking about something. Anyways, you girls have a safe trip and Jacoby and I will see you when you get back!" _Brenna smiled getting into her car. Christina walked back and stood inside her front door as she waved goodbye to her sister.

Tina shut off the TV and picked Noelani up from the couch. On instinct Lani wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and continued to sleep on her shoulder. While holding her daughter she maneuvered around the kitchen making sure everything was turned off and did the same in the living before finally going upstairs. Tina gently laid Noelani down on her bed and tucked her in. She was sure to place Lani's stuffed baby giraffe next to her daughter before kissing her on the forehead. "Mamma loves you sweet girl…" she whispered before leaving Lani's room. Christina walked into her room and pushed her door up a bit before turning off the lights and crawling into bed herself. "WWE VIP access tomorrow at the Georgia World Congress Center and then we're off to Charleston for our first WWE live event. I guess I'm as excited as she is… It's too bad she doesn't know her father because I know he would love this as much as baby girl does" Tina sighed to herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

"You're pretty quiet tonight man, everything ok?" Seth questioned giving Roman a light nudge. "Yeah… I'm good" Roman responded pulling himself out of deep thought. "Well are we gonna sit here and wallow, or are we gonna go mingle with some ladies?" Dean jeered. "Shit, let's go boys" Roman shrugged pushing himself up from the bar. The club was loud and lights were flickering as Roman and his friends navigated their way through the crowd. He looked back to see Dean had deflected over to group of ladies to introduce himself and Seth was now dancing with short red headed woman. Roman shook his head in amusement before a soft voice called to him. _"Wanna dance with me handsome?" _he noticed a busty brunette woman asking him. He looked around the club at his friends enjoying themselves and thought to himself, "Why not? It's not like I have a girlfriend or anything. I deserve to have some fucking fun." He smirked at the bodacious woman, "Yeah sure, let's go" he said wrapping an arm around her waist. The next morning Roman woke up examining the strange woman lying next to him in his hotel room. He noticed she was still fully clothed. He rolled his eyes at the unknown woman in his bed and got out to go to the bathroom. This had become somewhat of a routine for him since becoming a WWE Superstar. Go out with his buddies, wake up naked with a strange woman still fully clothed in his bed. He ran his hands through his hair as he turned on the shower. Roman never got close to any woman when he and the boys were out. Every time he did consider getting to know another woman or even just getting laid, he thought of _**her **_face. All those unknown women that were in his hotel room every night, he never slept with them because the thought of _**her**_ wouldn't let him do it. His frustration was starting to get the best of him.

"So you mean to tell me you didn't bone that chick last night Roman?" Dean mocked. "No. I didn't, well at least not like that. I did let her give me a handy though" Roman shrugged. "Dude, it's been what 6 years since your last serious relationship! What the hell is wrong you? At some point you need to have some actual sex!" Seth grumbled at him. "I have had sex, just not recently damn quit worrying about me" Roman huffed. "Look man you know we're here for you and while we may not have known Christina, obviously this girl was a one of a kind. If she really still means that much then, brother you need to find her" Seth said giving Roman a pat on the back. "Yeah, I'm with Rollins on this one" Dean added. "Thanks guys!" Roman sighed taking his seat at the table. "Alright, we're ready for them. You guys can open the doors." Dean motioned to the security crew that was there for signing session. As the crowd started to pour into the room, Seth leaned over to Roman and said "Plus look at this way, you might find Mrs. Right in the crowd today" with a smile on his face. Roman let out a small chuckle as he scanned over the crowd. _**"Is that…no it can't be her!" **_Roman thought to himself as his eyes settled on a tall and curvaceous woman who had long two toned hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her skin was mocha and her smile could light up a room. She wore fitted skinny jeans with a Hounds of Justice tank top that gave little peeks at her midriff. She was standing with a beautiful little girl by her side that was also wearing a Shield t-shirt. Roman took one last observation of the beautiful woman standing in line when he noticed her tattoo. His breath hitched as he mumbled, "Christina…"


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Beautiful

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 2: Hello Beautiful**

"Alright munchkin tell me about the Shield again so I won't get them confused" Christina chuckled looking down at Noelani who was so excited she could burst. _"Ok mamma. The one with the short hair is the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose. The one in the middle with the different colored hair is one of the Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins. And the big man on the end is the other part of the Tag Team Champions, Roman Reigns…he's my favorite because he roars at people" _Lani giggled. "I'm sorry baby, who did you say the last guy was?" Tina asked her voice cracking in the process. _"That's Roman Reigns, see mamma there he is right there" _Noelani pointed at the large man sitting at the end of the table. Christina was nearly frozen in place as she gazed upon a familiar face she knew all too well. _**"No fucking way…" **_she mumbled under her breath. It had been six years since the last time Christina was face to face with Roman, let alone in the same vicinity with him. She felt her heart racing and her pulse had quickened. As the line in front of them got smaller, Noelani became more elated while her mother's stomach began to churn. _"Mommy look, we're almost there!" _Lani shrieked as they inched closer to the table. "I…I see that sweetie…" Tina stuttered. She frantically started to search through her purse looking for her compact mirror. She wiped it out of her bag as they continued to get closer and checked her appearance. This was supposed to be Noelani's moment of joy, excitement and nervousness, but instead it was her mother who had turned into a ball of nerves. _"Do you think my daddy likes wrestling, mamma?" _Lani asked peering up at Tina. She let out a long sigh as she stared at Roman, "Sweetie I know he does…" she smiled.

"_**What do I do, what do I say? Who's that adorable little girl that's with her? Did Brenna have a kid or something?"**_ Roman thought to himself as he took a picture with a fan. Christina and the little girl were now only two fans away from being at their table next. Roman motioned for one of the security team members to come over to their table and took a deep breath. "You alright man?" Seth asked. "Yes…No, shit to be honest I don't know at this point…" he muttered. "Well what's going on?" Seth said with a look of confusion on his face. "She's here…" Roman whispered. "Um, who's here?" Seth replied. "Christina…" Roman trailed off as he started to have a quick conversation with the guard. "Rollins, what's going on?" Dean asked nudging Seth. "His ex is here…" he said giving Dean a slight look of concern. "Oh man, shit's about to go down" Dean said with wide eyes. After Roman finished talking to him, the security guard walked down the stairs past Christina and Noelani and made an announcement to the crowd. _"Ladies and gentlemen, the Shield will be taking a 30 minute break after signing for the woman standing behind me. At this time I ask that you please exit the room so that we can get everything reset. We will allow you back in as soon as we are done. Thank you for your cooperation!" _Roman took a big gulp of his water as he suddenly felt parched the closer Christina got to the table. He leaned behind Seth as the next fan approached the table. "Ambrose…let me get a piece of gum." he said taping Dean on his shoulder. Dean gave Christina a quick glance and raised his eyebrow in amusement as he gave Roman the stick of gum. Roman quickly shoved the gum into his mouth as he refused to let his nerves get the better of him. He was lost in his thoughts again of what he would say until he heard a tiny little voice squeal, _"It's our turn mommy! It's really them, it's the Hounds of Justice!"_

"Well, well now who is this adorable little Shield Believer?" Dean teased cracking a huge grin. "Go on sweetie, tell him who you are.." Christina urged her daughter. _"My name is Noelani Morris and I believe in the Shield!" _she said with a huge smile. The guys couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic Lani was. "It's certainly nice to meet you, Noelani…" Seth smiled at the little girl. _"Nice to meet you too Mr. Rollins!" _Lani gleamed. Christina kept her head low and gave soft smiles to both Dean and Seth for being so kind to Noelani. Roman's nerves had finally settled allowing him to figure out what he would say to Christina after six long years, but first he needed to address the little lady standing in front of him. _"Hello Mr. Reigns!" _Lani said with a sheepish grin. "Hi there sweetheart, it's very nice to meet you…" Roman replied with a smile. The sound of his deep voice after all this time, still made Tina's heart melt. "You're too beautiful to hold your head down, Christina…" Roman said in a soft groan. Her head snapped up quickly as her green eyes locked on to his steely grey gaze. She felt a familiar chill go down her spine as her name fell from his lips. Tina swallowed hard before letting out a very shaky, "H…Hello Roman.." and gave a deep exhale. "Hello beautiful…" he smiled at her. _"Mamma, how does Mr. Reigns know your name?" _Lani asked with an inquisitive look on her face. "Well you see sweetheart, your mommy and I are old friends" he grinned at the little girl, "It's just been a very long time since we've seen each other." Christina could only manage to stare at Roman, watching him interact with Noelani. It warmed her heart to see how gentle and caring he was with their daughter. _**"Oh God! How do I tell him that she's his? He's gonna hate me, maybe even more than he already does…" **_she shrugged to herself. "Hey Noelani, wanna come hang out with me and Dean for a little bit? It'll give your mom and Roman a chance to catch up." Seth asked. _"Can I mamma, please…pretty please?" _Lani pleaded with her big grey eyes just like her fathers. Christina looked at Roman who gave her a nod with a smile, she chuckled lightly and kneeled down to her daughter. "Ok, you can go but be a sweet girl for mamma alright. Have fun pumpkin!" she smiled kissing Noelani on her forehead. _"Yay!" _Lani giggled with excitement. "Alright little one, up you go!" Dean laughed picking Lani up and putting her on his shoulders, "Let's go have some fun!" Tina smiled knowing her daughter was so happy, until Roman startled her by pulling her into an unexpected hug.

At first she was tense as she was not expecting any kind of physical contact with Roman. He held her firmly with one hand wrapped around her back while the other cradled her head tightly against his chest. She felt the tears starting to well up so she closed her eyes as tightly as she could. His scent was just as she had remembered it. Axe body spray with a hint of coconut and a little aftershave. She nuzzled her face into his pecks as he held her close, while he put his nose in her hair smelling the strawberry scented shampoo she loved so much. Eventually Roman knew he would have to let her go. He had so many questions but he didn't know where to start. He lightly cleared his throat as he began to release her from his grasp. Tina brushed her eyes quickly to remove any signs of tears before she looked at Roman again. "How have you been, Chrissie?" he asked as his gaze softened on her face. "I've been good…" she muttered. "You look amazing! Still every bit as beautiful as the day we met…" he smiled. Tina hung her head low and whispered, "Ro… please stop. I need to tell you something very important." she felt the tears returning as a lump grew in her throat. Roman looked at her intently before calling out to his friends, "Hey guys can you give us a minute alone?" "Yeah sure thing!" Seth waved. "Come on Noelani, we're gonna take you to meet AJ Lee in the other room…" Dean grinned as they walked out the door. The security team followed them shutting the door leaving Roman alone with Christina.

"I think I know what this is about…" Roman said in a low voice. "Chrissie, how old is Noelani?" "…*_sigh_*…She's 6...Roman, I wanted to tell you but I just.." Tina said as her voice cracked. Roman backed away from her as he felt a sudden surge of anger and betrayal. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!? I mean she is my…" he sat down on the table trying to catch his breath. Roman looked up at a now visibly shaken Christina. Her arms were wrapped tight across her chest as she looked down at the floor with tears streaming down her face. Roman bit his lip and shook his head as this wasn't the first time he had seen this kind of reaction from Tina. The first time he saw this was 6 years ago, when she broke his heart by denying his marriage proposal. He remembered how he blew up at her because he was hurt over her refusal, however he was the one that pulled the trigger ending their relationship of three years. Roman forced himself to push the memories of their past out of his head. Clearing his throat he placed his hands on Tina's hips and pulled her closer to him. "Chrissie, is Noelani my daughter?" he mumbled. Tina couldn't look at Roman she could only nod her head in agreement. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Roman's voice cracked. She shrugged her shoulders. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know!?" he snarled. Christina shoved herself away from Roman's grasp screaming, "I don't know Roman! There was so much to take in that day that I couldn't keep track of everything! I was going to tell you the day you proposed to me, but I was so caught off guard by your proposal I didn't know how to react!" "What kind of fucking excuse is that for not telling me Tina!" he yelled back. "It's the kind you give when the man you love leaves you because you said no!" she sobbed. "I said no because I wasn't ready Roman, not because I didn't love you! Did you honestly think I would just throw away 3 of the best years of my fucking life!? I thought I would tell you about Noelani once the dust had finally settled between us, but I didn't think you were going to just end us right then and there. I thought I had time, but you were just so hurt and things ended so abruptly. I didn't know what else to do…" she sighed. "You should've reached out to me Christina…" he groaned running his hands through his hair. "I tried that Roman, but it's hard to reach out to someone who's ignoring you…"

"_Five minutes, sir!" _the guard said as Dean and Seth re-entered the room with Noelani. Roman looked back to Christina his facial expression now more relaxed, "I want to know my daughter Christina, but I can only get to know her with your help. Here let's exchange information so I can keep in touch and we can get some sort of visitation set up or something." Roman said pulling out his cell phone. Tina continued to sob lightly as she and Roman exchanged phone numbers. He shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled her into his body again, "I want to do this the right way, Chrissie. I've got 6 years of lost time to make up for with my daughter. Thank you for giving me this chance." he whispered against her cheek. _"Mamma!" _Noelani's voice rang out interrupting their embrace, _"Look what I have! Seth got it for me!" _she smiled holding up a miniature version of the WWE Divas Championship. "Oh wow sweetie that's great!" Tina chuckled, her voice still slightly broken. _"AJ Lee signed it for me and we took pictures. Dean got me a couple of t-shirts and I met the best in the world, CM Punk!" _Lani beamed. "She's definitely had a full day.." Dean chuckled. "Thanks fellas!" Roman smiled. _"I didn't get to take my picture with Mr. Reigns, mommy." _she pouted. "Don't worry baby, you'll see him in Charleston tomorrow for the Raw live tour" Tina said stroking Lani's hair. Roman looked at Christina with a hint of surprise on his face as he bent down to face Noelani, "Yeah, your mommy's right buttercup. You'll see me tomorrow, I promise" he grinned. Noelani quickly wrapped her arms around Roman's neck giving him a quick hug. _"I miss you already…" _she grimaced as she walked out the door holding her mother's hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Buttercup

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 3: Buttercup**

"So…do you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked hesitantly as they were leaving the Georgia World Congress Center. "What's there to talk about? The fact that I have a 6 year old daughter that I never knew about until today or the fact that there's a huge fucking possibility that I'm still in love with her mother…" Roman sighed. "Damn man, I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure this whole situation sucks right now" Dean added trying to console his friend. Roman shrugged his shoulders looking down at his phone and realized he had a text message:

_(__**Chrissie: **__Sorry for inadvertently springing this on you. I didn't even know you were a WWE superstar. __L__ )_

_ (__**Me: **__It's not your fault…we're equally to blame here. Me more so than you. __K__ ) - [__**Send…**_

_(__**Chrissie: **__Where do we go from here? How do we explain this to Lani?)_

_ (__**Me: **__Easy! We find a way to do it together. I've been absent long enough. __J__ ) - [__**Send…**_

_ (__**Me: **__Are you driving to Charleston, SC or flying?) - [__**Send…**_

_(__**Chrissie: **__We're flying…actually waiting at the airport now. Why?)_

_ (__**Me: **__Which airline? When's flight departure?!) - [__**Send…**_

_(__**Chrissie: **__Delta…4:15, why?)_

_ (__**Me: **__Hold on…) - [__**Send…**_

By this time Roman and the guys had gone through airport security and were walking to the boarding zone. Christina gave her phone a look of confusion after Roman's last text came in. She shook her head and put her phone back in her purse. Noelani was asleep with her head on Tina's lap. "Hold on?… What kind of text is that?" she muttered to herself. "The kind that actually means to hold on or wait for me" a deep voice called from behind. Her head snapped around to see Roman, Seth and Dean taking seats beside and across from her. Roman glanced down to see Noelani was sound asleep. "Looks like someone's all tuckered out" he smiled at Tina. "Yeah it didn't take her long to doze off when we got here" she replied. "So I guess my first question is, when was buttercup born?" he said turning his body towards her. "Buttercup, really?" she smirked. "Hey don't judge me! Plus I think it suits baby girl just fine" Roman gloated. Christina flashed a soft smile as she remembered just how silly Roman could be at times. "She was born May 25, 2007 at 8:20 in the morning. She weighed in at a solid 7 pounds and she was 22 inches long." she grinned looking down at Noelani. "Wow, she was born on my birthday?" he asked feeling a small lump form in his throat. "Yes!" Christina grinned. "She's perfect…" he whispered running his thumb over Noelani's forehead. _"Attention all passengers for Delta flight 128 to Charleston, your plane is now boarding…" _the flight attendant announced over the intercom. "Guess that's us…" Dean said stretching his arms. Christina shifted in her seat so that she could grab Lani and their bags. "Here I'll grab your bags, you get baby girl" Roman motioned.

Christina buckled Noelani into her seat and then sat down to get herself strapped in. Roman came and sat on the other side of Lani who was still napping. Christina glanced at up him, "Did you actually buy that seat or are you just sitting there because you want to?" she chuckled softly. "I bought this seat thank you!" Roman replied with a smug grin. "So even if we didn't see you at the VIP meet and greet, we would've been seat buddies?" Tina mused. "I guess fate really does work in the most mysterious ways…" he mumbled staring back at her. They locked eyes for a brief moment getting lost in each other's gazes. Christina felt her spine tingle as she knew Roman's eyes could see through to her soul. Her breathing got heavier the longer they stared at each other and she also felt her pulse quicken. After 6 years, the only man that was ever able to make Christina's heart flutter was still Roman. "She's breathtaking, like her mother…" he said with a faint smile breaking their awkward silence. She tried to come up with a response but Noelani slowly began to wake up from her slumber, whining slightly. _"Mamma, my ears hurt.." _Lani mumbled. "I'm sorry baby, it's the pressure from us flying so high. Let me see if I have something that can help you." Tina said as she searched through her purse. "Here you go buttercup, chewing gum always helps me when I'm flying" Roman said in a low voice as he gave Noelani a stick of gum. Lani gasped and nearly screamed from excitement when she realized who was sitting next to her. _"Thank you Mr. Reigns!" _she squealed. "Shh…Lani, inside voice baby." Tina whispered. _**"Mr. Reigns? Yeah… we're gonna have to fix that. I can't have my beautiful baby girl addressing me formally. That ain't right!" **_Roman thought to himself. Christina saw the hint of pain in Roman's eyes when Noelani referred to him as Mr. Reigns. She gave him a quick nod acknowledging the fact that they would tell Lani soon enough who her father was. He nodded back before shifting his sights down to their daughter again, "Hey buttercup want to play a game?" he asked with a crooked grin on his face. Noelani shook her head quickly as she tried to contain her excitement. "Ever play tic-tac-toe?" Roman chuckled. _"I'm the current champ between mommy and me!" _she gloated. _**"That's my buttercup! Already beating her mom at games.." **_he gleamed to himself. Christina smiled as she watched Roman play tic-tac-toe with Lani before sub coming to sleep.

"Chrissie… Chrissie wake up, we're here!" Roman said lightly shaking Christina's arm. She rubbed her eyes a bit and once her vision cleared, she saw Roman holding Noelani who was once again napping. "Ro, you're a natural with this being a father thing" she gave him a weak smile. "I've never seen her this comfortable with anyone as far her falling asleep on someone else other than me or Brenna." Roman flashed a small grin as he helped Christina out of her seat. After exiting the plane, Roman held on to Lani tightly as he followed Tina through the semi-crowded airport. Noelani nestled her tiny face into her father's thick shoulder as she squeezed her arms around his neck a little tighter, careful not to let go. His heart melted a bit as the sound of Lani's light snores filled his ears. Christina and Seth picked up the keys to the rental cars while Dean stood with Roman. "So… have you guys figured out how you're gonna break it to half-pint that you're her father?" Dean inquired. "Yeah we figured we would… Wait a minute, did you just call my daughter a half-pint?" Roman huffed softly as he squinted at Dean. "Yes I did.." Dean laughed. "I mean look at her, she's so tiny especially in your arms bro…" he shrugged with a chuckle. "You know Dean, if I wasn't holding my daughter I would punch you right now." Roman grumbled. "Well it's a good thing you're holding her then…cause I can't bail you out of jail for fighting." Tina snickered.

The four of them walked out the parking lot where their rental cars were waiting. Christina pulled Noelani's booster seat out of her suitcase and set it up in the backseat of the Jeep she rented. "I can go with you guys if you want me too.." Roman said quietly still cradling Lani. A little grin crossed Tina's face as she looked down at the ground quickly. "Roman thank you, but it's not necessary. You have a job to do and we can't keep interfering with your schedule." she said pulling her hair up into a bun. "Trust me you're not interfering but I see your point. At least let me know what hotel you're staying at and we can all go out to dinner later tonight. Perhaps we can tell buttercup who I really am after we finish our meal." he mused with his voice full of hope. Before Tina could respond she noticed Roman giving her those big grey puppy dog eyes she never could resist. _**"Funny how Noelani gives me those same damn eyes when she wants something. Like father like daughter I guess.**_"__she laughed to herself. "Ok, ok don't look so pitiful Roman. We're staying at the Westin Hotel in downtown. Charleston" she huffed. "Sweet, I won't be far from you. We're booked at the Hilton. How bout we do dinner at 7? I'm sure we can find somewhere subtle that the 3 of us can have a nice time." he smiled. "Sounds good.." Tina nodded with a soft smile. She felt this odd sensation of her cheeks slightly burning. _**Was Roman making her nervous? **_"Alright well I'll see you at 7 then Chrissie!" Roman grinned as he turned to walk away. "Uh Ro? I'm gonna need your buttercup back…" Christina chuckled. He looked down and realized he was still holding on to Noelani. "Oh! Right, um here let me put her in her seat." he said coyly. Gently, Roman placed Lani in her booster seat and got her strapped in. Noelani let out a deep breath and continued to sleep as Roman put her beloved stuffed baby giraffe, Leakee, in her arms. "Seriously, she named her giraffe Leakee?" Roman asked closing the door softly. "Yeah…I thought it was cute and I figured she got it from a cartoon or something.." Tina shrugged. "Wow woman, I'm really gonna need you to get caught up on wrestling! That was my old ring name when I first started in the business" Roman smirked. "Oh! I was completely unaware of that. I'm sorry…you must think I'm a total goof?" she squinted. Roman gave a soft chuckle as he walked Tina around to the driver side of the Jeep and opened her door. "Chrissie, I thought you were a goof when I first met you but that didn't stop me now did it?" She shook her head "No" smiling at him

"Come on dude, we need to go get checked in plus I'm starving!" Seth shouted from their SUV. "You should head on out before Seth dies from starvation…" she said with a sarcastic tone. Roman laughed at her snide comment as he looked over at his friends, "Be there in a second.." he waved. "5 bucks says he kisses her right now…" Dean smirked. Seth looked at his friend and then back to where Roman was standing near Tina, "Well shit, you're on Ambrose I don't think he will…" Seth retorted. "I'll see you and buttercup tonight then" Roman said licking his lips as he gazed into Christina's green eyes. Almost out of instinct before she could say anything, Christina found her lips were locked with Roman's. At first she tried to push him away, but it's as if her strength wouldn't allow her to do so. She felt herself let go of all her tension in that moment, finally relaxing in Roman's muscular arms. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, resting his large hands on her round ass pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue ran across her plump lips searching for an entry into her mouth. She finally parted her lips and their tongues tangled together until they heard a soft voice call out, _"Mamma?"_ Roman broke the kiss and smiled as Tina turned around to peep into the backseat at Lani. "What is it sweetie? Mamma's right here…" she grinned. _"I gotta go potty, mamma.." _Noelani whined rubbing her eyes. "Ok pumpkin, we're leaving for the hotel right now.." She stood up and looked at Roman, "We'll see you tonight.." she trailed wiping her lip gloss from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. Christina hopped in the driver's seat as Roman shut her door. He leaned down and looked into the backseat, "See you later buttercup!" he grinned waving at Noelani. Roman made his way over to join his friends in the SUV as he watched Chrissie and his buttercup drive away. As soon as he opened the door he heard Dean sneering, "Pay up Rollins!"


	4. Chapter 4: What to Wear?

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 4: What to Wear?**

Christina slipped the hotel key into the door and quickly pushed it open. Noelani ran inside laughing as she went straight to the huge windows in the room. _"Look mamma, you can see the city from here!" _Lani squeaked pointing out the window. "Wow, it's beautiful just like you my sweet girl." she said lightly pinching her daughters cheek. Noelani smiled up at her mother and hugged her leg. _"Mamma…" _Lani started. "What's up sweetie?" _"How long have you known Mr. Reigns?" _she peered up at Tina. She scooped Noelani up into a hug, "Well, I've known him for several years. Since before you were born. Why do you ask, pumpkin?" she replied smiling at Lani. _"Cause I think he likes you." _she blushed hiding her face behind her hands. "Oh really, you think he likes me?" Christina chuckled. Noelani shook her head with a big grin on her face. "How would you feel if we got to eat dinner with him tonight? Plus you can get your picture that you wanted." Tina mused. _…*gasp*…Really mamma? We can have dinner with Roman Reigns from the Shield tonight!" _Lani said nearly jumping from her mother's arms. "Yes…yes we are having dinner with him tonight." she smiled at Lani's excitement. Christina put Noelani back down on her feet and placed a hand on her tiny shoulder, "We have something we would like to tell you at dinner tonight." she said in a low voice. _"Ok" _Lani nodded. _"What are we going to wear to dinner, mommy? It's not every day you have dinner with a WWE Superstar!" _she gleamed at her mother. Christina stalled at her daughter's question, finally letting the fact that they were indeed going to dinner with Roman Reigns sink in. "Uh…well you can wear your little blue summer dress if you want sweetie!" Tina said with a coy smile. _**"What the hell am I gonna wear is the question?" **_she thought nervously to herself.

"So have you found a spot to take your lovely ladies for dinner yet?" Dean chuckled. "Nah not yet. I don't know what buttercup likes so I wouldn't want to pick something that sucks, you know?" Roman shrugged. "Dude, why don't just call her and find out?" Seth said with a confused look on his face. "Totally didn't think about that…" Roman sighed. "Yeah that's cause you were still thinking about that kiss you planted on Christina. Your brain's all hazy." Dean mocked. "Shut up fool… I'm gonna call her right now." Roman grinned. "Aw, look at him he's actually blushing while dialing her number!" Seth teased. "Will you idiots get out of here!?" Roman laughed as he shoved his friends out the door. He went and sat down on the edge of his hotel bed and ran a hand through his hair before hitting the call button on his phone screen. _**"Alright don't say anything stupid, don't be nervous! You used to talk to her on the phone all the time, nothing to be all jittery about." **_he thought to himself. "Hello!" a soft, sultry voice answered on the other end. "Hi Chrissie!" Roman said slightly high pitched. _**"Real smooth, jackass!" **_he muttered internally shaking his head. "Hey Roman, what's up?" Christina smiled as she looked in the mirror at the outfit in her hand. "Um, I was just curious to know what kind of food does buttercup like to eat?" he gave an awkward chuckle. "She eats a little bit of everything, but here I'll let her tell you." Tina smiled handing her cell phone to Noelani. "Here pumpkin, it's Roman. He wants to see what kind of food you like." _"Hello!" _Lani said with a grin. Roman's heart melted at the sweet sound of his little girls voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey buttercup! What's going on?" he laughed. _"Nothing…mommy doesn't know what to wear to dinner tonight. I've seen her change clothes 4 times already." _Lani giggled. "Hey little girl, you're supposed to be telling him what kind of food you like to eat, not about the wardrobe crisis I'm having!" Tina snickered.

Noelani sat in the big plush chair watching cartoons as her mother continued to shift through her clothing options. Sighing, Tina picked up her phone and called her sister. _"Hey sis, how's the trip going?" _Brenna said sounding excited to talk to her sister. "Hey Brenna, the trip is going very well actually. Um, so as it turns out I don't have to reach out to Lani's father seeing as how he's a WWE Superstar." Tina said. _"What!? Roman's in the WWE? So I wasn't crazy, that was him I saw on TV the other day with the Shield!" _Brenna shouted through the phone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You saw him on TV and didn't think to give me a heads up? What the hell B? Thanks for the warning!" Tina sneered. _"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was him but I wasn't sure…" _Brenna chuckled. _"What's going on anyway?" _"Roman is taking Noelani and I to dinner tonight and we're going to tell her who he really is to her." After saying those words to her sister, she felt the butterflies swarm in her stomach. _"Sis, that's a big deal. How did he take the news when he found out he was Lani's father? Is he single? Do you guys still have chemistry? What are you wearing to dinner tonight?" _Brenna started firing off questions. "Bren, slow down jeez you're killing me." Christina laughed. "He took the news quite well, seeing as how you can look at Noelani and tell who her father is. He was a little upset that I didn't tell him earlier, but we got through all that and he's fine now. He calls her buttercup, by the way!" she said flashing a huge smile. _"Aw, oh my God that is so cute! I already know he's wrapped around her little finger." _Brenna grinned. "To answer your other questions, I don't know if he's single. He did kiss me, which after six years still takes my breath away. Uh…oh and I have no idea what to wear tonight." she shrugged. _"Hold the fucking phone! He kissed you?! Tina, don't be so blind girl…it's been six years and that man kissed you! There's no way he's taken. Put on the little black dress I packed with the nude pumps and there you go. Knock him out of the park tonight!" _Brenna said filled with enthusiasm. "Brenna I don't know if…" _"I don't wanna hear it! You're putting on that dress and those heels and you're gonna get your man back! It's been too long and I want to see my sister happy again." _"Thanks sis. We'll talk later ok." Tina blushed thinking about tonight's possibilities. _"Love you girl, kiss Lani for me. Oh and remember to breathe."_

Roman stood quietly outside of Christina's hotel door. _**"Knock already! Why am I just standing here? I can't be nervous… Hell, I'm Roman Reigns I don't get nervous. Fuck, I am nervous!" **_he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and straightened his stance before finally knocking on the door. _"Mamma, someone's at the door." _Noelani called to her mother. Roman smiled at the sound of her little voice again. "Ok sweetie, thank you!" Tina said as she walked out of the bathroom. As she started to open the door, Roman heard Noelani's voice again _"Wow mommy, you look beautiful." _"Thank you pumpkin!" she gleamed as she turned to face the person standing at her door. "Whoa…" Roman said in a low groan as he scanned Christina's body from head to toe. "You…um, you look absolutely stunning." he smiled. "Thanks! You're quite handsome yourself, big man." she replied with a smile of her own. They stared at each other for a good bit before Noelani popped up between them. _"Hi!" _she smiled up at Roman, breaking his focus away from Christina. "Hey there buttercup!" he grinned leaning down to pick her up. "My, my, don't you look pretty this evening!" he said giving her a soft hug. _"Thank you! But I think my mommy is really pretty tonight too! Don't you think so, Mr. Reigns?" _she giggled poking one of his dimples with her little finger. Roman looked at Noelani and chuckled, "Of course I think she's pretty. In fact she's breathtaking…" he trailed off. _"You hear that mamma, you're breathtaking… whatever that means." _she shrugged her shoulders. Christina glanced at Roman and smiled raising an eyebrow. "Let's go eat. I'm starving and I know this little mastermind schemer is too." she grinned. "Excellent, the place we're heading to is walking distance from here and it's in a great location of the downtown area." Christina pulled the door shut behind her as the three of them headed down the hallway towards the elevator. Noelani was in front as her mother followed closely behind. As they stood waiting for the elevator to come to the 11th floor, Roman found himself admiring the way Christina looked in her dress.

"_**Damn her ass looks amazing. Hell she looks amazing, the things I would do to her right now…" **_he thought as his eyes trailed the perfect curves of her ass up to the little dip in the small of her back. Her hips protruded outward creating the perfect start to her hourglass figure. He smiled at her somewhat lean waistline and couldn't help but grin at her pleasantly large breasts. _**"She's thick and I can't help but love it!" **_he smirked. The elevator finally made it to their floor and snapped him out of his thoughts as Noelani sighed _"Finally…slow elevator, doesn't this thing know we're hungry?" _she huffed. Lani walked between Roman and her mom, holding both their hands as they made their way through town. "Ah, here we are ladies!" Roman gestured towards the restaurant. "Tokyo Grill?" Christina asked. "Yep, buttercup wanted Sushi which was pretty surprising to me." he said with a smug grin looking at Tina. She shook her head at him and gave a little smirk as they walked into the restaurant. An hour had gone by while the three of them laughed and talked. Christina learned a lot about wrestling and all the other wrestlers she was oblivious to. Roman learned why he was Noelani's favorite Shield member and Noelani learned a lot about what goes into producing a televised show. Christina and Roman locked eyes with each other as they sensed now was as good a time as any to tell Noelani the news. "Lani sweetheart…" Tina began, "Roman and I need to tell you something very important. If you get upset, we will understand ok." Noelani nodded as she looked back and forth between her mom and Roman. …*sigh*…Sweetie do you remember all those times you asked me about who your father was?" she said taking Lani's hand into hers. _"Yes…I remember mommy." _"Good, that's good. Well sweetie the reason you didn't know your father growing up is because he and I lost touch a few months before you were born." _"Lost touch… does that mean you stopped speaking to _each other?" Noelani said with a puzzled expression. _**For a six year old, Lani was as smart they came. **_"Yes, it does." Tina nodded her head. _"Why did you stop talking to each other mamma?" _"Because your daddy was a stubborn moron who was too ashamed to put his pride and ego aside…" Roman added, his voice was low.

Lani's head snapped in his direction, her grey eyes fixed on his face. _"You knew my daddy, Mr. Reigns?" _she asked as her eyes grew wide. Roman swallowed the lump in his throat before he could speak again. Christina grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as he continued, "Lani, sweetheart I don't just know who your father is." He took a deep breath with Noelani staring at him intently, "Buttercup… I am your father." Silence fell over their table for a brief moment as Noelani looked back and forth at Roman then to her mother. _"Did you not want me, daddy?" _she whispered as her big steely grey eyes began to water. At that moment, Roman and Christina both felt their hearts shatter in their chests at Lani's question. "Oh buttercup no, it wasn't that! Don't ever think that I didn't want you sweetheart! Daddy didn't know about you, that's all." he pleaded holding his tears back. "I'm so sorry that I've missed so much of your life sweetie, but I promise if you'll have me, I'm gonna make up for the first 6 years that I wasn't there!" he said pulling Noelani into a hug. Lani wrapped her arms around her father's neck as she nestled her little face into his collarbone. _"Are we going to be a family again daddy? Me, you and mommy, just the three of us?" _she sighed. Roman looked up Christina finally letting a few tears trek down his cheeks, "Of course we will baby girl. Chrissie and I just need to fix a few personal issues." he said squeezing Tina's hand. Noelani smiled and mumbled, _"I love you daddy and I'm glad you came back to us…" _before drifting off to sleep. Roman gave Tina a soft smile then kissed Noelani on top of her head, "Daddy loves you too buttercup and it damn sure feels good to be here…"


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy's Home

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 5: Daddy's Home**

"_Do we really have to go home mommy?" _Noelani pouted at Christina as she clutched on to her father's leg. "Yes… I'm sorry sweetie but this is the end of our trip. I've got be back at work in 2 days" Christina sighed looking down at Lani. "Hey buttercup, don't worry. I promise to come and see you as many times as I can" Roman said with a reassuring tone. Noelani looked up at Roman with her big grey eyes reflecting in his and poked out her bottom lip. He chuckled softly and picked Lani up. "I swear, I'll see you real soon. Daddy loves you buttercup!" he smiled kissing her cheek. _"Love you too, daddy!" _she mumbled hugging his neck as tightly as she could. "Here buttercup, I've got something for you" he said putting Noelani back down on her feet. He reached into his pocket and took out his Hounds of Justice dog tags. "I got them engraved just for you baby girl" he said as he kneeled down in front of her. Lani slipped the tags over her head and looked at the engraving. "What do they say, sweetheart?" Tina chimed in. _"This one has my full name on it. It says Noelani Janelle Reigns and the other one says Daddy's Buttercup!" _she smiled. _**"Reigns? Real smooth Ro, putting your last name instead of mine" **_Christina thought to herself.

_-("Attention passengers, Delta Flight 249 from Chicago to Atlanta is now boarding. Flight 249 from Chicago to Atlanta is now boarding.")- _

"That's us…" Tina smiled weakly at Roman. His eyes softened on her face as he pondered what he wanted to say to her. His mind went blank momentarily when he heard Lani sobbing lightly. "Hey buttercup, don't cry everything is gonna be fine, I promise" he said wrapping his arms around her. Christina shifted her head down trying to hide her own tears. It killed her to know that she would have to take Noelani back home after spending an amazing week getting to know Roman. "Alright buttercup go with mamma, I don't want you two to miss your flight" he sighed handing Lani to Christina. Roman hugged Christina tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Chrissie, don't forget to send me your address, I'll see you and Lani real soon. Daddy loves you buttercup!" he smiled backing away. _"Love you too daddy!" _Noelani sniffled. _"Daddy?" _she called out as Tina started to walk away. "Yeah sweetheart?" Roman turned around. _"Aren't you gonna tell mamma you love her too?" _she asked. Roman felt his heart swell as his steely grey eyes his shifted from Noelani to her mother. _**"I definitely think my fire still burns for Chrissie" **_Roman thought to himself. He smiled sweetly, "Well of…" -_(This is the final boarding call for Flight 249, from Chicago to Atlanta. Again this is the final boarding call for Flight 249 from Chicago to Atlanta. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines..)-_ Christina gave Roman a smile as she walked through the gate. Noelani pouted over her mom's shoulder and gave Roman a tiny wave. He gave a little wave back as they disappeared through the boarding gate.

"Don't look so down man, you'll see her again on Wednesday" Dean said patting Roman on the back. "Yeah I know, I just miss _**them **_so much already" he shrugged. "Them?" Seth chimed in. A little smirk crossed Roman's face as he realized his friend had caught him with his own words. "Yeah… them" Roman chuckled as he looked over the picture on his phone of him, Noelani and Christina backstage at a house show. "Well, 2 days and then you're off to Atlanta right?" Seth smiled. "Actually 1 day since we're off for Smackdown and I can't wait for…" Roman stopped mid-sentence "Oh shit! Buttercup left Leakee in the backseat." he huffed. "Um Roman, you do know your big ass couldn't fit in Noelani's suitcase right?" Dean asked sarcastically. "No not me you jackass, her stuffed baby giraffe she sleeps with at night. She named him Leakee. I've gotta call Christina and tell her!" Noelani continued to cry as her mother searched every square inch of both their suitcases and souvenir bags. "Baby it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna find Leakee I swear, please try to calm down" Tina said stroking Lani's hair. She frantically wondered where the stuffed giraffe could've been and cursed under breath as her cell phone rang. Without looking to see who it was she answered, "Hello?" slightly sobbing. "Hey, what's wrong beautiful?" Roman said with a concerned look on his face she couldn't see. "I can't find Leakee and Noelani is beyond upset about it. She's been crying for the past hour and I can't find him anywhere" she cried. "Whoa, baby calm down. I was just calling you to let you know that I actually found him in the back of our rental car. Buttercup must have left him when we went to breakfast this morning. Come on Coco, please don't cry babe. Do me a favor, hang up and I'll Face-Time you so baby girl can see that Leakee is safe ok." "Yeah…" Christina said wiping her eyes. "Alright I'll call you right back, bye babe." Roman said hanging up the phone. _**"Coco? He hasn't called me that since college…" **_Tina pondered to herself before her phone's Face-Time feature kicked in. "Hey…" she said shakily wiping at her eyes. Roman smiled at the sight of Christina's flustered face, her hair in a big messy bun on top of her head, and the slight puffiness of her eyes. "Hey… see babe here he is. Stop crying and go get buttercup so she can see him too." he chuckled softly. Christina wiped her eyes and shook her head walking into Noelani's room. "Lani, daddy wants to talk to you baby. He's got someone to show you." Tina whispered rubbing her daughter's back. Noelani turned over on her side to face her mom. "Here sweetie" she said handing over her phone. _"Hi daddy…" _she pouted. "Hey buttercup, don't be sad baby girl. Leakee is just fine. See here he is, daddy's got him and I'm bringing him to you tomorrow night after I finish with Raw" he smiled. Lani nodded her head as a small yawn escaped from her. "Looks like it's bedtime pumpkin" Christina grinned. "Goodnight buttercup! Daddy loves you and can't wait to see you again." he said while watching Tina tuck their daughter into bed. She kissed Noelani on the forehead and turned off her bedside light, then grabbed her phone and went to her room. "So this is what your room looks like!" Roman chuckled startling Christina. "Holy shit, I almost forgot we were face-timing each other…" she squealed. "Coco, get some sleep your nerves are fried babe…" he winked. Christina felt her cheeks burning and her heart fluttering as she blushed looking at Roman, "Goodnight Ro!" she smiled softly. "Night beautiful, sweet dreams…"

Christina had spent the whole day cleaning her house. _**To say she was nervous about Roman coming over later that night was more than an understatement. **__"Seriously Tina, you need to chill out. Plus, Roman won't be here until the wee hours of the morning and you need to get some sleep. You do have to go to work at 7 in the morning…" _Brenna teased. "Um, no I called out sick for the rest of this week…" Christina said quickly with a sheepish grin on her face. _"Whoa! You took off work for the rest of the week because you know Roman is coming to town? Christina, who's to say how long he'll stay? I mean after all he's bringing Lani her giraffe back. You're not overdoing it are you?" _Brenna asked with a look of concern. Tina sighed looking at her sister, "Bren, were you not the one that told me I need to get my man back? And yes, I took off for the rest of the week because let's face it, a one week vacation from my job was clearly not long enough" she huffed. _"Well yeah but Chris…" _"And…since you and Jacoby are taking Lani to Tennessee on Wednesday to see the aquarium and caves, I figured I would take advantage of my opportunity to be alone with Ro. On top of all that, he called me Coco last night!" she gleamed. Brenna gasped, _"Get out! He did not call you Coco, did he? Oh my God that was always his favorite pet name for you ever since the day mom deemed you guys, Coco & Ro!" _Brenna said flashing a wide smile. "_Ok, yeah you need to rekindle the flames babe! Clearly Roman still has you on his brain just as much as he's been on yours…" _Brenna smirked.

Monday Night Raw could not have gone off the air fast enough. Roman was so excited about heading back to Atlanta that he could burst. His enthusiasm alone carried the Shield through their 6 on 3 handicap match that night, as he was responsible for spearing 4 out of the 6 opponents they had allowing Seth to pick up the win. "Are you sure you have everything ready to go?" Dean chuckled watching Roman zoom around the locker room. "Yeah, I'm good… Seth hurry up!" Roman shouted toward the shower area. "I'm coming dude, calm down…" Seth laughed walking out into the locker room. "Let's move guys…" Roman said charging his way towards their rental car. Dean and Seth snickered at their friend as they had never seen him this giddy before about anything, except for maybe sushi. Seth got them to the airport in under 30 minutes. "Thanks fellas! You guys have a safe flight to Miami and I'll see you Saturday in Austin." Roman grinned pulling his bags behind him. "Later man, safe travels to you as well…" Dean waved. "So what's the wager this time, Ambrose?" Seth mocked as they walked through the terminal. "Guess we could always do a friendly sex wager…you know if he scores between now and Saturday. It's so obvious those two still have the hots for each other…" Dean said shaking his head with a small chuckle. "You're on dude!" Seth laughed.

Roman was antsy as he looked out the window of the plane waiting for it to come to a stop. He made a quick exit and was at the rental car station within minutes picking up his reserved SUV. He tossed his bags into the backseat and placed Leakee, Noelani's stuffed baby giraffe, in passenger seat across from him. He plugged in Christina's address and sped down Interstate 285. It was 2:30 in the morning when he finally pulled into her driveway. Tina left the porch light on for Roman so that he could see his way up the small set of stairs._** "Do I call and wake her up to let her know I'm here or what?" **_he thought to himself. As he dug around in his pocket searching for his cell phone, the front door opened. Roman looked up to see Christina standing in the door, her tiny blue silk rope hung slightly open showing off her short pajamas. "Ro…" she smiled motioning for him to come in. He stepped inside the house and moved his luggage out of the way while Tina made sure all the doors were locked. "I'm sure you must be dog tired" she smiled sleepily at Roman. "Since we're both adults here and we know each other so well, I don't mind if you sleep in my room" Christina patted him on the chest. He smiled, "Of course that's fine with me, however first things first. I've got a delivery to make" he grinned. _**"Damn! Why is he so perfect? Being all cute and shit!" **_she thought to herself.

"Come on, Lani's room is upstairs too" she whispered softly pulling on his arm. She lead Roman to Noelani's room and watched as he gently tucked Leakee under her little arms then kissed her forehead, "Daddy's home buttercup. See you when you wake up!" he whispered softly. He pulled the door up behind him and followed Tina to her bedroom. She pushed her door shut and started to tell Roman to make himself comfortable, but he already knew the drill. There he stood in a pair of basketball shorts and a well fitted tank top. "Ready for bed Coco?" he smiled. Christina licked her parched lips and shook her head "Yes!" Roman crawled in on the side that she rarely slept on and made himself comfortable. He watched as Tina shed her thin blue silk robe away from her body, exposing the light grey shorts that hugged her hips and thighs along with a light blue tank top that accentuated the curvature of her breast. She crawled into bed and reached over to turn off her bedside lamp as Roman did the same. "Goodnight Ro…" she whispered. When he didn't respond she figured he had probably fallen asleep, after all he did have an exhausting day. She took a deep breath and exhaled before she felt herself being wrapped up in a muscular set of arms and spooned. "Goodnight Coco…" Roman said his voice husky and low as he kissed her on her neck.


	6. Chap 6: You & I Have Unfinished Business

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 6: You & I Have Unfinished Business**

Christina's breathing was shallow, her body now tense. _**Since when did something as simple as sleeping become such a turn on? **_She tried to control her breathing as she felt his thumb rub circles around her belly button and lower abdomen. Little sharp pains of pleasure would hit her the lower his hand went. Roman's breathing was steady, his body more than relaxed and his eyes were still closed. The sun peaked through the window laying tiny rays of light across the bed. He lifted his free hand away from her stomach and began to drag his fingertips in circles down her thigh. She took in a sharp breath and softly exhaled "Ro…" with a sweet moan. "Mmm…morning beautiful" he gave a low growl in her ear as he nipped her earlobe. Christina rolled from her side onto her back so that she could see Roman's face. It felt as though time was standing still when they were together. Once she turned to face him, Roman kissed Tina's forehead before applying a gentle squeeze to her neck with his thumb and engulfing her plush lips with his. _**This was the same way he kissed her 6 years ago and the same way he kissed her every morning for the 3 years they were together**_. She angled her body more so that she could gain more leverage in the kiss. Roman shifted his weight up onto his elbow as he slid his arm from underneath Tina laying her down on the mattress completely. He found his way in between her legs, his morning erection now pressing gently against her clothed slit. She threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Roman ran his hand up and down Tina's thigh as he slowly grinded his hips against hers. His cock began to strain against his shorts as his big hands rushed under her shirt slowly working their way up to her full breast. They were lost in the moment together as Roman's tongue filled her mouth. Christina clawed at his biceps trying to get more of him when there was a small knock at her bedroom door. _"Mommy?" _Roman broke the kiss and smiled placing his forehead against hers before he rolled off of Christina and helped her out of bed. He stole a quick kiss from her swollen lips as he darted into the bathroom.

"Morning pumpkin!" Tina smiled as she opened her bedroom door to pick up Noelani. _"Good morning mamma! Look, Leakee came home last night!" _Noelani beamed. "I see that! Did you sleep good?" she asked kissing Lani's cheek. Noelani shook her head "Yes" as her mother carried her downstairs. Christina sat Noelani down on one of the barstools at the breakfast bar as she walked into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast sweetheart?" she asked looking over her shoulder. _"I don't know… What would you like to eat mamma?" _Lani asked rubbing her little eyes. "Well, I don't know either. Let's ask daddy?" Tina smiled as she spotted Roman walking towards the kitchen. _"Daddy?" _Noelani said with puzzled expression. _"Daddy!" _she gasped with excitement remembering that her dad was the one that brought home her baby giraffe. "Buttercup!" Roman smiled lifting her off the barstool. _"Good morning daddy! Thank you for bringing Leakee home!" _she giggled as her dad poked her tummy with his finger. "You're welcome baby girl. What are you and mommy up to in here?" he chuckled. "Trying to figure out what we wanted to eat for breakfast and came to a standstill, so I figured we would ask you…" Tina smirked. He walked over to Christina a placed a sweet kiss on her lips causing Noelani to blush at her parents affection, she hid her face into Roman's shoulder as she laughed. He opened the door to the refrigerator and took a quick look inside. "How about you ladies relax and I'll make us a big breakfast!" he implied. Lani agreed quickly as Roman set her down on her feet and she ran into the living room. "Go on babe, I can navigate the kitchen by myself. If I know you the way I think I do, this kitchen is set up no differently than it was when we had our apartment at Georgia Tech" he grinned. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it then…" she whispered trailing her slender finger across his defined jaw line. He bit his lip and gave her a good pinch on the butt as she walked by causing her to gasp slightly. He licked his thick lips and gave her a devious little smirk when she looked back at him.

After breakfast, Tina snapped a picture of Noelani and Roman as they slept on the couch. Lani didn't take up much room as Roman cradled her in the middle of his chest. She smiled as their soft snores filled the room. There was a light knock at the front door and judging from the time, Tina knew it was her sister, Brenna. "Shh…" Christina said softly with a finger over her mouth. _"Oh…sorry!" _Brenna shrugged. Tina pointed to the couch showing Brenna a sleeping Roman and Noelani. _"Aw…that's so stinking cute!" _Brenna whispered as they walked upstairs. Christina sighed with a big smile gracing her face. _"I haven't seen you smile like that in years sis. You're practically glowing right now." _Brenna grinned. "I feel so happy Bren, but right now I'm feeling some other kind of way…" _"What's wrong sweetie?" _"Oh no! It's nothing bad…uh, Roman and I had an interesting start to our morning" she said with a sheepish smirk on her face. _"Oh! A little bow-chick-a-bow-wow to start your day off?" _Brenna winked. "Well not quite, and for me to say I'm sexually frustrated is a massive understatement. I just want to climb him like a jungle gym! He's… so… fucking….UNF!" she huffed putting her hand over her face. _"Um, did munchkin finish packing her bag? If so I can go ahead and take her with me today so I won't have to come get her tomorrow. And you and Roman can have some much needed alone time." _Brenna said with a coy smile. Christina's eyes widened with realization, "They are packed…I reset them last night waiting for Roman to get here!" she gasped. "Oh my God! I'm a horrible mother…" she said shamefully. _"What on Earth would make you say that, Tina?" _"Because I'm excited for my daughter to leave on a trip with her aunt, just so I can have her father all to myself…" she whimpered crossing her arms over her chest. Brenna burst into laughter, _"Tina honey, it's ok to be excited. Clearly there is a lot of tension, like say 6 years worth, between the two of you that needs to be released. Just relax!" _They both chuckled as Brenna carried Noelani's suitcase downstairs. When they walked into the living room, Roman and Lani were cuddled up enjoying an episode of Sponge Bob.

"_Well, well who is that stranger sitting with my niece?" _Brenna smirked. "Oh wow, Bren how's it going girl? Haven't seen you in forever!" Roman smiled pulling himself up from the couch. _"It's going well. Great to see you dude! I see you and your little minion like the same shows…" _she chuckled giving him a hug. "Nah…I was watching ESPN but Buttercup wanted to watch Sponge Bob, so that meant daddy's gonna watch Sponge Bob too!" he smiled. _"Hey munchkin!" _Brenna waved. Noelani hopped off the couch and ran over to her aunt. _"Hi auntie Brenna!" _she said with a huge smile. _"So, I was thinking. How about you come and spend the night with me that way we can just get up in the morning and drive up to Tennessee?" _Brenna asked. Noelani looked at Roman and then back to her aunt with a bit of uncertainty. _"I don't know auntie Brenna. My daddy just got here last night and I don't want to leave him so soon." _she pouted. Roman knelt down to Lani and smiled, "It's alright buttercup. Daddy's gonna be right here waiting for you when you get back from your trip, I promise!" _"Really? You mean it daddy?" _she said peering at him with her big grey eyes. "Absolutely baby girl. There's no where else I'd rather be." he said planting a hand on her tiny shoulder. A huge grin spread across her face as she latched on to Roman's neck for another hug. Brenna saw the look of admiration and complete joy on Christina's face at the sight of Noelani and her father. _"Ok auntie Brenna, I'll go with you!" _Lani smiled as she walked over to her mother. "Be a good girl for mommy and have fun, ok." Christina smiled hugging Lani tightly. _"I will mamma!" _she giggled. _"Well, with that we're gonna get moving. I told Jacoby we would meet him for a late lunch since he was getting the oil changed in the truck." _Brenna said taking Noelani's hand. "Alright, you guys be safe and have fun!" Tina said as she and Roman walked Brenna and Lani to the front door. _"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" _Lani waved at her parents. "Bye buttercup! Hey Bren, make sure she keeps up with Leakee, please!" Roman shouted as he and Christina both waved. _"You got it, dude!" _Brenna said getting into her car.

Christina ducked under Roman's arm in the doorway and walked back towards the living room. Roman came back inside the house and closed the door behind him locking it. He was treated with a lovely view of Christina bending over to pick up a few of Lani's toys that were scattered on the floor. His cock twitched as he focused on her hour-glass hips that lead down to her perfectly round heart shaped ass. As she stood up his eyes scanned her body from head to toe admiring all of her curvaceous features. She put Lani's toys back on the bookshelf and stretched her arms out slightly before turning around to walk over to Roman. He always loved that little curve in her lower back right before you got to her ass. "Ro…" she mumbled snapping him out of his haze. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel a little tension in my neck. I must have pulled something the other day cause it's finally hitting me" she chuckled rubbing her neck. "Um…ok. Do you need anything? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked licking his lips. _**"Yeah…I need your tongue on my clit….. Whoa! What I'm thinking about?"**_ she thought to herself. Roman noticed the guilty look on her face and chuckled. "You alright beautiful? You just spaced out on me there" he smiled. "Oh! Yeah I'm good. I'm gonna…I'm gonna hit that shower now" she shrugged. Roman bit his lip as he cupped her face, "Ok then, I'm here if you need anything babe." he said kissing her lips softly. "Ok…" Tina said breathlessly. She darted up the stairs to her bedroom and made her way into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself and sighed. She stripped out of her clothes as quickly as possible and gave herself a once over in the mirror again. _**"Time for a little maintenance…" **_she mumbled to herself stepping into the shower.

Roman paced around downstairs trying not to think about how great Christina looked naked in the shower. Much to his dismay it only made his cock harder. _**"Damn…" **_he groaned running a palm over his face. He paced back and forth a few more times before throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. _**"Fuck it!" **_he grumbled as he ran up the stairs towards her room. He pulled his long black tresses out the ponytail and stripped out of his tank top and basketball shorts. The only thing he wore was _**a thick silver chain adorned with a beautiful diamond ring**_. He pushed the sliding door back and entered the large shower where Christina was standing underneath the water. His eyes followed the little trails of water as they descended down the curves of her body. Christina gasped at the rock hard body that was now pressed against her back. Roman's thick hardened cock pressed directly into the small of her back as his large hands wrapped around her waist. "Ro…what are you doing in here?" she panted nervously at his touch. Roman trailed soft kisses down the side of her neck__as he gently massaged her breasts before groaning, "Coco… You and I have unfinished business…"


	7. Chapter 7: I Want It All

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 7: I Want It All**

Roman slid his hands down onto Christina's hips and dug his nails into her side, turning her around to face him. Her breathing became shallow again as he cupped her chin with his hand raising her face. The lukewarm water streamed down their bodies as he pulled Tina in closer to his body. As he leaned down to kiss her lips, she noticed the shiny piece of jewelry hanging from his chain. She palmed his chest lightly stopping him in his tracks. "Babe…everything alright?" he said in a low husky voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her fingers picked at the diamond ring hanging from the chain around his neck. Her green eyes met his steel beams as their fingers interlocked over the ring. "You kept it… the ring?" she muttered. "How could you? Why would you? I mean there had to have been other women at some point…" she trailed until Roman cut off her words. "Over a 6 year span of course I've tried to move on or find another woman to get close to but I couldn't and you're the reason why" he huffed with his hands now resting on her hips again. Christina swallowed hard, "Why?" her voice now shaky as she peered up at him with a look of confusion on her face. He licked his thick lips and pressed her up against the shower wall, "Because none of them were you, Coco and none of them could ever measure up to you! You _**were **_the best thing that ever happened to me other than buttercup as of now." he shrugged. She gave him a soft smile as their eyes met again. Roman looked at Christina from head to toe letting his eyes linger on her ample breast while a large grin spread across his face. "What the fuck am I saying!?" he groaned. "You _**are **_the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want it all. I want you, baby buttercup, hell I want us together as a family, Coco!" he said as his voice began to crack. Roman dropped his hands from Tina's hips and slowly began to back away. Light tears streamed down his face but, she couldn't tell as they mixed with the mist from the shower water. She felt her heart swell with emotion after running his words through her head over and over again. "_**I want it all… I want us together as a family!**_" she thought to herself as she studied the large Samoan man standing in the shower with her. Roman took Tina's silence as a queue "I guess we're done here…" he mumbled turning to exit the shower. Christina wrapped her slender fingers around the diamond ring and lightly tugged on Roman's chain bringing him back to face her. "Wait…" she said casually throwing her arms around his neck. She eased up on her tip-toes bringing their bodies closer. "_**Ro... our family is together now**_" she said breathlessly before laying a soft kiss on his lips.

Christina's kiss instantly sent blood rushing down to Roman's cock. He slid her back against the shower wall again as she wrapped one of her long legs around his toned waist. He gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as his large tongue filled hers. She tangled her fingers into his long black tresses as their tongues battled for supremacy. He gave a low growl and gripped her perfect heart shaped ass with both hands picking her up. She wrapped her other leg tightly around his waist as he pressed his body firmly up against hers. His throbbing cock rubbed against her warm slit causing her to moan into his mouth as they kissed. Blindly, Roman reached for the knob to turn the shower off. He let Tina back down to her feet as she opened the shower doors. "Here…" she panted handing him a towel. "Nah" he said brushing her hand away lightly, "We don't need towels baby and we can dry off in the sheets." Tina dropped her towel as Roman grabbed her ass and picked her up again. "I almost forgot how much you loved my ass…" she laughed before trailing kisses down his jaw line. "I love everything when it comes to you baby…" he smiled laying her down on the bed. He pushed the extra strands of wet hair out of his face and started to run his hands up Christina's legs. Her breath hitched as he kissed her inner thighs making circles with his tongue. It felt as though her body was on fire at his every touch. Her clit began to pulse the more she anticipated the arrival of his large tongue inside her wet hole. Roman rubbed his fingers teasingly over her clit as he kissed up her abdomen. "Let's see how wet you are for me beautiful…" he whispered in her ear before taking her lips again. Their breathing was simultaneously heavy. Slowly, Roman's fingers eased into her core causing Tina to arch her back off the bed. "Someone's very sensitive…" he teased dipping another finger inside of her as his thumb rubbed circles around her swollen nub. "Ro…" she whimpered. "I know exactly what you want beautiful" Roman smirked. He withdrew his fingers from her wet core causing her to pout. "Ah baby, don't give me that face. You won't be mad for long…" he grinned lowering his face between her thighs.

With a devilish smirk laced across his face Roman's tongue darted out of his mouth and roughly lapped at her sweet lips. Christina's toes curled grabbing the sheets as she let a loud groan rip from her body. Roman repeatedly licked and sucked at her lips before plunging his fingers into her body again. He moved them in and out of her core quickly as he sucked her clit into his mouth. "Roman!" Tina moaned thrusting her hips to meet his face. "Mmm…damn you taste so good babe! Such a sweet pussy..." he growled. She grabbed two handfuls of his thick black hair and ground her hips against his face. He let his fingers slip away from her wet opening quickly replacing them with his tongue. Her muscles clenched tightly around his tongue, her lower abdomen getting tighter and tighter. "Yes! Oh Ro…fuck!" she panted heavily. He could feel her impending orgasm fighting against the force of his tongue still invading her body. She trailed her hand down to her clit and rubbed it feverishly while Roman continued to plunge his tongue past her walls. "Come on baby, give me that sweet nectar…" he mumbled kissing her wet lips. With one last thrust of his tongue Tina's back arched high off the mattress as she yelped out his name. Her back buckled as her juices ran down to Roman's tongue. He moaned into her wet slit, continuing to lick her clean. He loosened his grip on her thighs and slowly crawled back up to her face. She smiled at him out of breath as she ran her fingers into his hair. He lowered his face to hers and took her lips in another breathtaking kiss. She parted her lips allowing his tongue access to her warm mouth. Their tongues tussled as she tasted hints of herself. Roman's stiff erection brushed against Tina's abs making her shudder. She broke the kiss and licked her lips slowly glancing down at his rod. "I should take care of that..." she whispered seductively pushing him down on his back. Christina shifted up onto her knees and repositioned herself at his side, giving him a nice view of her butt. Looking back at Roman's face over her shoulder she gripped his length drawing a soft growl from him as she wrapped her plush lips around the tip of his cock and began to suck.

He watched her work his length through half lidded eyes. _**"Damn how I've missed this..."**_ he thought to himself. He licked his finger and slowly pushed into Christina's wet slit making her gasp at the unexpected intrusion. "Don't mind me Coco, keep going baby" he grinned. She smiled at him and went back to bobbing her head up and down. Tina rocked her hips in unison with Roman's fingers as they slid in and out of her core. He thrust his hips upward to meet her face. With his free hand he smacked her ass a few times making her groan as she sucked him. The familiar warming sensation he would always get in his lower abdomen whenever Christina went down on him, made itself known. His balls grew tighter and if he didn't stop her he was going to lose his load in her beautiful mouth. "Babe stop" he muttered. She heard him but continued to suck and massage his balls. "Coco please!" he begged. "Not this way. I want to be inside you, I need to feel your walls around me baby" he pleaded gently massaging her clit. Tina pulled her mouth away from Roman's cock making a small popping sound as her lips slid back over the tip. She sat up on her knees and Roman met her in the middle of the bed tugging on her waist. He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he laid her down on her back. Christina gazed up at Roman with stars in her eyes as he came up between her legs. He bit down on his bottom lip as he lined himself up with her entrance. She took a deep breath as he kissed her again and plunged his length deep into warm center. Christina's muscles clenched around Roman the second his hips locked with hers. "Fuck!" Roman snarled as he tried to pace himself inside of her. "Damn you're tight, Chrissie! My God…" he panted. Unable to withstand the pressure he pulled out making her pout. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" she whimpered. "No baby nothing's wrong, you're just so tight. I almost came just now and I want this to last. Shit... when's the last time you had sex babe?" he chuckled. "6 years ago…" she sighed. "That's pretty embarrassing huh?" she said sheepishly. "Hell No! That just means we were made for each other" he smiled gently shoving himself back into her body again.

After allowing her some time to adjust to his size, Roman found his groove. Tina's legs rested on his shoulders allowing him to plow deeper into her warmth. She drug her nails across his back and down his biceps moaning, "Right there… Oh yes Ro!" He lowered her legs back onto the bed and slowed his thrusts shifting his weight on his elbow so as not to crush her. Christina chuckled lightly at the silly expression on Roman's face. "What's so funny beautiful?" he panted thrusting slowly inside of her. "You...being all cute and trying not to crush me. Did you forget you were heavier as a football player baby, I can handle punishment!" she smirked. Roman pulled out and sat up on his knees, "Well in that case, get that ass up in the air. You know how I roll…" he growled. Tina rolled over and arched her back allowing him the perfect entrance. He gripped her hips, digging his nails into her sides and drove in deep. She threw her head back as he slammed into her. His balls thrashed violently against her clit making her muscles contract around him quickly. He smacked her ass repeatedly as she forced her hips back into his meeting his thrusts. "Dammit Coco!" he yelled while pulling her long two toned hair. That familiar warming sensation returning to his stomach again as his balls grew tight. "Mmm... you wanna cum for me Ro?" she mumbled. "Nah..." he whispered, "We're gonna cum together! Ride me…" he huffed pulling away from her. He quickly got on his back as she lowered herself onto him. This was Roman's favorite position. He loved staring at her face while she pleasured herself on him. Tina's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open as she rolled her hips palming his chest with her fingertips. She winced as her orgasm got closer begging for release. He rubbed her back as he felt her warm juices coat his thick cock. She looked at him with smile and leaned down to kiss him. "Coco…" he whispered heavily slowing his thrust right before their lips touched. "Yeah..." she panted. "_**I love you beautiful…**_" he said as his hot creamy load filled her center. The force of his release hit hard against her sweet spot as their lips touched again. She collapsed fully onto his chest, both their bodies were hot and laced with sweat. Roman cradled her body as he sat up with her still straddling him. Christina bit her lip and traced his jaw with the tip of her finger, "_**I love you too…**_" she smiled kissing his lips again.


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Sister

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 8: Broken Sister**

The smell of bacon wafted through the air upstairs into Christina's bedroom where she was still asleep. Her hair was strewn about the pillows as the sun kissed her bare skin. She sniffed lightly at the pleasant smell of food. Her stomach grumbled signaling it was time to get up. Running her hand to the right side of the bed she realized Roman wasn't there. Slowly she sat up rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light shining through the window. She slipped into Roman's t-shirt that was laying on the bed. She went into the bathroom to do her morning maintenance routine. After washing her face she pulled her mahogany and black hair up into a bun on top of her head. Only when she started to brush her teeth did she notice the huge diamond ring on her finger. _**"He must have slipped it on while I was sleeping" **_she smiled to herself as she spat out her mouth wash. She dried her mouth and turned off the bathroom light as she made her way downstairs. Roman was in the kitchen making breakfast. Tina's breath hitched at the sight of his shirtless body. "Morning Coco!" he smirked as Christina snuck into the kitchen. "Good morning Ro!" she whispered running her hands up his chest drawing a low growl from him. He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips pulling her into his body. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth while he traced circles in the small of her back with his thumb. Roman smiled as he broke the kiss returning his attention to the food. "It's been a while since I've done this but you do like bell peppers in your omelet, right babe?" he said pouring the eggs into the skillet. "_**I do**_" she smiled hopping up on the barstool. "And you still like it topped off with a bit of shredded cheese right?" "_**I do**_" she grinned chewing on her bottom lip. "You should wear my shirts more often babe" Roman chuckled. "I will and you can believe that" she said teasingly. "Alright beautiful, breakfast is coming right up..." he grinned handing her a plate.

Roman flipped through TV channels while Christina cleaned the kitchen. They always had a rule that whoever cooked the meal was free of dish duty. "So what would you like to do today Ro?" Tina called from the kitchen. "Don't know babe, haven't really thought about it...whatever you wanna do is fine with me" he shrugged. "Well I do have a few errands I need to run" she sighed coming to join him on the couch. "Oh yeah, like what?" he said wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled against his side. "Simple stuff you know, like grocery shopping. Uh...I've got to pick up Lani's passport, take back some clothes that were too big for her. Little things..." she huffed. Roman lifted her left hand from her lap and placed a kiss on the back of it. "My answer is yes by the way" she smirked kissing his cheek. He shifted his weight on the couch so that he could turn and face her. "I'm still going to ask you formally anyway..." he trailed off. A huge smile spread across Tina's face as Roman slid down off the couch and onto the floor. He propped himself up on one knee between her legs and he was now eye level with her. He took her soft slender hand into his large palms and brushed over the back of her left hand with his thumb. Taking a deep breath, Roman peered into Christina's soft green eyes and began to speak. "I've loved you since the first time you called me a stubborn jackass among the other things you called me, but I'll never forget that day because you snapped on my ass during our biochemistry lab for being a lazy jock" he chuckled. "You put up with my bullshit antics and laughed at my corny jokes, but you also made sure that I kept my education first and my athleticism second. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today. When I finally asked you out, I was so damn nervous and I figured you would probably say no. Which by the way I don't think I ever thanked you for that because I wouldn't have met my best friend, had you said no" he muttered. Tina took a deep breath and bit her lip trying to fight back her tears as Roman continued to speak. "_**Why did I say no to this big beautiful man the first time? The fuck was I thinking?**_" she thought to herself. "Coco, last night you said our family was together now and I want to make sure it stays that way." "Ro…" she mumbled as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Christina Noelle Morris, my best friend, love of my life and mother of my beautiful 6 year old daughter, will you do me the ultimate honor of becoming _**Mrs. Roman Leati Reigns?**_" he asked in a low husky tone. Tina exhaled slowly as her green eyes zeroed in on Roman's steel greys, "Hopefully, I'll get it right this time. I don't think Lani and I want to wait another 6 years for you to come around" she chuckled lightly as her voice cracked. Roman's smile spread from ear to ear across his face as Christina finally nodded her head uttering a soft "Yes!"

In a split second Roman pressed his lips to hers heavily. He caressed her back as he sat down on the couch with her now straddling him. "You just made me the happiest man on the planet babe!" he beamed. "I think I know a little someone that might be happier than you" she said flashing a cheeky grin. "Buttercup" Roman smiled. "Mhmm…" Tina nodded. "How about we go run those errands then come back and relax" she said tracing a finger across his cheek. "You know what? We should go out tonight and celebrate!" he said standing up from the couch with Christina. "Yeah, but it's just us. None of our friends or family are here to celebrate with us" she trailed off. "Plus with you being around more, I was thinking some of our alone time could be date night" she chuckled laying a kiss on his lips. Roman gave a low growl, "Date night huh?" he said biting his lip. "I like that idea Coco" he said as he grabbed her ass. "Ro!" she squealed as she made it to the staircase. She started to walk upstairs then the doorbell rang. "I got it babe! You go on and get dressed, I can't have everybody seeing how good you look in my shirt." he smirked. Roman walked to the front door while Tina ran upstairs. _"Daddy!" _Noelani shouted as she sprang towards her father. "Hey buttercup, you're back early!" he said slightly surprised as he picked Lani up. _**"I thought they weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" **_Roman thought to himself. He turned to greet Brenna as she walked inside the house but immediately noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. He set Noelani down on her feet and watched as she trotted off into the living room to watch TV. "Bren, what is it? What's wrong?" he said with a look of concern on his face. Brenna wiped her eyes and tried to find her words before swallowing hard, _"Jacoby has been having an affair with another woman for the past year…" _Brenna sobbed. "What! Bren, I'm so sorry. Here come sit down, I'll get you some Kleenex" he said rubbing her shoulders. "Babe who was it at the door?" Christina asked coming down the stairs. Roman met her at the bottom of the staircase "Brenna and Lani are back" he shrugged. Tina gave him a confused look, "But I thought they weren't…" Roman raised a hand cutting her words off, "Babe its Brenna, something happened...she found out Jacoby has been having an affair for the last year…"

"_Mamma!" _Noelani giggled as Tina placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hello pumpkin! Did you enjoy your trip with Auntie Brenna?" she said running a hand through Lani's thick curls. _"It was fun!" _she smiled. Christina's eyes settled on her sister for a moment before she glanced at Roman. He knew what to do to ease this situation. "Hey buttercup, you want to go run errands with daddy today?" he asked leaning down to her. _"Uh...can Leakee come with us?" _she said with a grin on her face. He chuckled lightly, "Of course he can come with us baby girl. Let daddy go get dressed and then we can go, alright?" Noelani shook her head in agreement as she grabbed a few of her toys to play with. Christina wrapped her arms around her sister as she felt Brenna sob uncontrollably. "It's gonna be ok sweetie. Everything is gonna be ok." she said rubbing Brenna's back. "Come on buttercup, let's roll out baby girl" Roman said grabbing the keys to his rental. "I'll be right back." Tina said softly. _"Ok"_ Brenna mumbled. "Is she gonna be ok?" Roman said leaning down to pick up Noelani. "I'm not sure" Christina sighed. "Let me know if I need to bring anything else home. I've got the grocery list and we'll go get baby girl's passport. I'm sure Bren is gonna stay here tonight, right?" Tina nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I don't want her driving all the way home. Even though I'm sure Jacoby is still in Tennessee, she doesn't need to go back to that house right now." "Alright baby, we'll be back later. I love you!" he said giving Christina a quick kiss on the lips. _"Bye mommy!" _Lani waved. "By baby, have fun with daddy! Oh, Roman don't forget to grab her booster seat out of my car." Tina waved out the front door. "Got it baby!" he yelled back. She quickly returned to the living room to try to console her heart broken sister. "I'm here sweetie. Now what the hell happened?" she asked pursing her lips together. _"Well, her name is Tonya and she is also carrying his child. Apparently he met her at one of his job conferences last year and they got close. She lives in Tennessee so whenever he goes up for work he sees her and you know how much he had to go up there for his job. Tina, what the hell am I gonna do? I feel so broken." _she huffed trying to dry her eyes.

Christina pulled her sister into a tight hug and stroked her hair. "Stay with us tonight or for however long you need. I'm so sorry this happened to you sweetie. He just seemed like such a good guy." Brenna dried her eyes and caught a glimpse of her big sister's left hand. _"Oh wow! Christina is that an engagement ring I see on your finger?"_ she squealed. "Um…yeah it is!" Tina chuckled sheepishly. _"When did… Where did… Like how did this happen?"_ Brenna gleamed. "It happened this morning after breakfast. This ring is special though. It's the same one he proposed to me with in college" she grinned. Brenna sighed, _"I knew it! You guys were always meant to be together. I'm so happy for you sweetheart, congratulations!"_ "Thank you!" Tina sniffled wiping her own tears away. While the girls shared a peaceful moment of silence there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back Bren." Tina smiled softly. _"Ok. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean my face." _Brenna chuckled. "Seth! Hey, what are you doing here?" Tina grinned. "Well instead of just flying out to Austin, Dean and I decided to drop by Atlanta and hangout for a few days. Then the two of us and Roman could all just fly out to Austin together as a team." Seth shrugged. "Aw, you boys missed him didn't you?" she teased opening the door a bit more. "Chrissie" Dean nodded walking through the door. "You guys make yourselves at home. Ro will be back shortly. He and his buttercup are running errands at the moment" she chuckled. _**"Whoa…"**_ Seth gasped nearly breathless as he caught sight of the woman walking out of the downstairs bathroom. He cleared his throat startling Christina and the other beautiful dark haired woman. "Oh Brenna, these are two of Roman's coworkers as well as teammates. Uh this is the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose. And this is the other half of the Tag Team Champions…" _**"Seth Rollins"**_ Brenna said absently cutting her sister off. _"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns all coexist to make up the Shield" _she smiled at her sister. "That's right and we're here to fight injustice" Dean chuckled as he glanced from Brenna to Seth and back. "We're home!" Roman called through the house as he and Noelani hauled in grocery bags. "In the kitchen babe" Tina shouted.

"Hey it's the half-pint princess!" Dean jeered as he darted from his seat to scoop up Lani. _"Hi Dean!" _she giggled. "Oh who let you two goofballs in here?" Roman mocked. "Oh ha-ha Roman, it just so happens that Chrissie here was kind enough to open the door for us." Dean smirked. "Babe you're gonna have to move. These two losers know where you live now" he Roman chuckled kissing Christina. While the others laughed and joked with each other, Seth found himself in a trance. He sat quietly and stared at Brenna analyzing her from head to toe. _**"Her eyes are a little red, slightly puffy which means she's probably been crying. Who would make such a gorgeous woman cry?" **_he thought to himself. "Rollins you're mighty quiet over there, everything alright man?" Roman's voice rang over. "Uh yeah, I'm good dude." Seth replied shaking off the internal haze. _"You know, I'm going to have to adjust to the fact that my future brother-in-law is a celebrity that has celebrity friends and coworkers." _Brenna whispered to Christina. "Oh it'll be fine Bren" Tina smiled. _"No, you don't understand Tina. I was just fangirling over Seth like not even a week ago and now he's less that 5 feet away from me.____I feel like a moron right now and I look like a hot mess" _she mumbled through gritted teeth. Christina looked at her sister with a big smile on her face and then she noticed that Seth would pass nonchalant stares at Brenna. _**"Hmm…pretty soon Jacoby will be a distant memory if Seth keeps staring at her like that" **_she mused to herself. Roman placed a hand on the small of Tina's back "You are seeing these awkward facial exchanges between Bren and Seth right, or is it just me?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head, "No, trust me I'm seeing them too. Sparks could fly…"


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Married

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 9: Getting Married**

The smell of garlic bread and marinara sauce filled the house as everyone was sitting down enjoying the freshly delivered pizzas. Noelani sat on the floor with her TV tray and watched the Avengers movie intently as Dean squatted down to join her. "Watch out half-pint, coming through" he chuckled joining Lani on the floor. "_You're_ _funny_, _Dean_" she giggled. "Oh yeah, well you're short so take that" he scoffed playfully. "_I'm 6, what's your excuse?_" she fired back grinning. Laughter filled the room as Dean was left searching for a response. "I'm gonna get you for that one princess. You won't know when or how but I'm gonna get you" he winked at Lani pinching her little cheek making her giggle again. Christina nuzzled into Roman's side as they cuddled on the couch and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Roman cleared his throat and began speaking, "Oh by the way, Coco and I are getting married. I finally got her to say yes!" "Dude that's so awesome, congratulations man!" Seth jeered getting up from his chair. Roman and Christina stood up and hugged each of their friends. Brenna squeezed Roman tightly as she mumbled "It's about damn time…" and smiled at him. "Thanks baby sis" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Congrats to the future Mrs. Reigns, now I don't have to tease Roman for being lonely anymore when we're on the road. I know he's got you and Lani at home waiting for him to get back" Dean smirked. "Thanks mean Dean" Christina teased poking him in the chest. Noelani stood up from the floor and looked at her parents with her head tilted off to the side. _"You're getting married mamma?" _she asked softly. "Yes pumpkin, daddy and I are getting married. Which means our family will be complete. You, me and daddy all together" she smiled softly. A huge grin spread across Lani's face as she rushed over to her parents. Roman scooped her up into his arms and held Lani in between Christina and himself, embracing in a family hug.

Brenna was more than happy for her sister but the wounds from Jacoby's betrayal were still fresh. She needed air as she felt her lungs were collapsing on her, so she slipped outside onto the back patio deck. She sat down at the top of the staircase overlooking her sister's backyard. It was a cool summer night as there were no clouds and the moon shined brightly. Light sobs escaped her body while she looked down at her cell phone erasing old photos of the man she once considered her whole world. Back inside Roman and Christina handled sleeping arrangements as they had a full house tonight. "Dean, Seth one of you can crash in the upstairs guest bedroom because I know Brenna is gonna want the one down here. Um for the other of you, I do have an air mattress or you could sleep on the pull out couch down here" Christina gestured to the piece of furniture. "I call the guest bedroom!" Dean said quickly. "Guess I'll take the couch" Seth sighed shrugging his shoulders. "Alright man, I'll get you some blankets" Roman chuckled. Noelani yawned and stretched in her father's arms as he slid her over to Tina. "Ok pumpkin, bedtime cause you're yawning up a storm" she smiled at Lani. _"Can I tell everyone goodnight?"_ Lani asked peering up at her mom. "Go on buttercup, get your goodnights in and then mommy and I will come to tuck you in" Roman muttered. Christina set Noelani back on her feet and she hopped over to Seth who was knelt down on one knee, _"Goodnight Uncle Seth!" _she gleamed wrapping her little arms around his neck. "Goodnight sweet pea" he smiled. She turned to look at Dean who bent down and scooped her up into a hug, "Goodnight half-pint princess, sweet dreams" he chuckled. _"Night Uncle Dean" _Lani laughed. She glanced around the house and gave Tina a confused look. _"Where's Auntie Brenna, mamma?" _"Um, I'm not sure pumpkin but I'll tell her you said goodnight, ok?" Noelani nodded her head and slowly climbed the stairs dragging Leakee with her.

"As promised, here are your blankets man" Roman said handing the covers to Seth. "Thanks bro! I'm happy for you man. You and Christina are great together and Noelani is something special" Seth smiled at his friend. Roman nodded his head "Thanks brother. Have a goodnight man, sleep well." Seth waved as Roman went upstairs to join Tina and tuck in Lani. Seth got the pull-out bed all set up and decided to get comfortable throwing a pair of basketball shorts and tank top across the back of the couch. After undoing his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants, he pulled his t-shirt up over his back and tossed the shirt. He pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out now only in his black boxer briefs. Brenna wiped her eyes one last time as she turned to lock the patio door. She made her way through the kitchen taking notice that everyone must have gone to bed. Clutching on to a few Kleenex tissues she entered the living room only to be startled by an almost more than half naked Seth Rollins. _"Oh my God!" _she shrieked _"I am so sorry Seth, I didn't know you were in here." _"It's ok...Brenna. It is Brenna, right?" he said with a sheepish grin lacing his face. She swallowed hard, _"Um yeah, it's Brenna, that's me. I am Brenna…" _she trailed nervously. _**"Really? I am Brenna! How fucking stupid did that sound? B, you idiot!" **_she cursed herself under her breath. "I didn't know you were still awake. I thought you had gone to bed because we had not seen you in the last 30 minutes or so" Seth chuckled. Brenna tried to respond but her brain failed to send any words to her mouth as she found herself staring at Seth and marveling at how great he looked in his underwear. She suddenly felt parched and her cheeks seemed to burn slightly. "Brenna?" Seth mumbled softly placing his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her inappropriate thoughts about him. _"Oh...uh no I went outside to clear my head. It's been a rough 20 plus hours for me" _she said flashing a weak smile. _"I...I don't want to sound rude or anything, but would you mind putting some pants on? You're very distracting…"_ she blushed. "Oh! Yeah of course…" Seth chortled glancing down at himself.

"Goodnight buttercup! Mommy and I love you very much" Roman whispered kissing Noelani on her forehead. He made sure to tuck Leakee tightly under Lani's arm before joining Christina over by the door. "Damn, I am not looking forward to getting back out on the road tomorrow" he pouted wrapping an arm around Tina's waist. "Neither are we. It's nice having you here with us and I feel like I just got you back. I'm not ready for you to leave again" Christina sighed walking into the bedroom. Roman dropped his arm from her waist and turned to shut the door behind them. "Yeah well there's a big difference with me leaving this time. I'm gonna leave knowing that I get to come back home to the love of my life and my heart and soul that's sleeping just down the hall." He licked his lips as he sat down on the bed and pulled Christina by her hips in front of him. "I love you so much Coco. I wish I would've got in touch with you sooner. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. My stupid stubborn pride got in the way and because of it, I've missed the first 6 years of my daughter's life" he sighed resting his head against her stomach. "Ro, don't feel bad. I could've easily reached out to you just as much as you could have reached out to me. I guess we're both stubborn in a sense" she chuckled rubbing his hair gently. "The important thing is that you're here now. Lani's got you wrapped around her little finger and regardless of what happens between us, I know you'll always be there for her" Christina smiled leaning down to kiss Roman's thick lips. A soft growl escaped him as he pulled Christina into his lap. "I love it when you kiss me like that, always have" he grinned pulling his shirt over his head. She ran her hands up his chest, lightly trailing her nails over his pecks and locked her arms around his neck. "Roman…" she whispered gazing into his steel grey eyes and cupping his face, "Make love to me." He smiled at Tina as she bit her lip in anticipation while he unzipped the back of her dress. She stood up from his lap and stepped out of her sundress as it fell to the floor around her feet. Roman pushed his jeans and boxers down around his ankles and stepped out of them as Christina took her bra off. She reached for the waistband of her lace panties but was stopped by Roman's hand. "Now you know better than that Coco, taking your panties off is my thing. Always has been and always will be" he bit his bottom lip as he picked Tina up and gently placed her down on the bed.

Seth slid his yellow basketball shorts on over his black boxer briefs while Brenna fought with herself to look in a different direction. "Ok, I'm dressed now" he grinned. Brenna looked at Seth with a hint of embarrassment on her face, _"Thank you"_ she whispered. _**"God his body is amazing… What the hell am I doing?" **_Brenna questioned herself. "Not a problem" he smiled. _"Well...I should get to bed. I think I could use some good sleep to get my mind off of everything that's happened these last few days" _she sighed walking by Seth. "Hey Brenna...if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? I mean you haven't really smiled since Dean and I got here and I can tell that you've been crying. A woman as stunning as you are should never cry or be unhappy and I know we just met a few hours ago, but it really bothers me when a woman cries" he shrugged. _"You're very kind for thinking that I'm stunning but it's nothing really. Well at least it's not anymore"_ she said looking to the ground as she felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. _"Goodnight Seth"_ she mumbled attempting to walk away before her arm was tugged gently. Seth pulled Brenna into his chest tightly and cradled the back of her head with his hand, "I don't know what or who made you feel this way but I do know that you deserve better" he said softly. " I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries by asking you that question. I sincerely hope you can find happiness again. If you ever want to talk about anything, you can always talk to me. I don't know what it is or how to explain it but I feel so overprotective and drawn to you Brenna. You _**are**_ stunning and if anyone tries to tell you differently, I will personally kick their ass for you!" Brenna closed her eyes inhaling his scent and feeling his muscles contort under her grasp. Seth stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned back looking down into her violet eyes, "If it's alright with you, I would like to get to know you more and spend time with you whenever I can." _"That would be nice" _she whispered smiling up at him as their eyes met. "I've got some time to hang out tomorrow before we set out for Austin. Our flight leaves at 4, so if you want to do something in the morning like breakfast or whatever, I'd be up for it" he said flashing a hopeful grin. _"Well, I was gonna go to the gym and let off some steam in the morning. I do crossfit but I can always go later. We can hang out and get breakfast or something" _Brenna shrugged. "You do crossfit?" Seth asked eagerly. _"Um yeah" _she nodded shyly. "We can do that then! I need to get my workout in before we leave tomorrow afternoon, plus you and I can grab breakfast afterwards" he grinned. _"Ok then" _she smiled kissing Seth on the cheek, _"Goodnight Seth…" _"Night Brenna…" he smiled rubbing his cheek as he watched her walk away.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Sucks!

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 10: Goodbye Sucks!**

The morning sun peaked through the curtains of Christina's bedroom as she straddled Roman laying feather kisses on his lips.

"Do you really have to leave today? I don't want you to go..." she pouted.

"Baby believe me, the last thing I want to do right now is get back on the road and leave you and buttercup here. But it's my job and I've got to do it. Besides I can't have my baby girl rooting for John Cena, he's the good guy" Roman chuckled. Christina smiled down at him before leaning in to kiss his lips again.

"I don't know how we made it this far without you being here. There were so many times that I wish I could've reached out to you or just hear your voice. Watching Lani grow up without you being here just killed me sometimes" she huffed placing her head on his broad chest.

"I know baby. I missed you like crazy, especially when I got into wrestling. Night after night out on the road, there were so many times that I asked myself why I was doing this. I wanted to quit so badly. I mean yeah I had the love and support of my family but it still didn't feel right without you" he sighed rubbing her back.

"Ro, on those nights that you were lonely...how did you make it through? I remember what you said to me a couple a days back, but baby I know you're a man and you need satisfaction..." "Coco..." Roman said softly cutting her off.

"What few women I did take back to my room, never got to experience me. At best all they gave me was a hand job cause once I got them in bed and saw them looking up at me, the face I wanted to see beneath me was never there. Any drive I did have was usually doused out because I knew that woman and the one after her, shit any of them, would never be you. They wouldn't smell like you, they wouldn't sound like you and they sure hell wouldn't taste or feel like you. You're home to me baby and you always will be" he said kissing the top of her head. Christina smiled wide as she nuzzled her face into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Dammit I don't want you to leave! I want to keep you here with me and never let you go..." she chuckled.

Seth paced around the living room nervously as he waited for Brenna to come out of her room. _**"She's so damn beautiful..." **_he smiled to himself. His heart rate quickened as the door to Brenna's room slowly started to open. Sadly his smile got wiped away when he saw she was on the phone crying and obviously upset. He wanted nothing more than to go comfort her and snap the neck of the asshole responsible for her tears.

"_No Jacoby, I don't want to discuss anything with you! You ruined us not me. I wasn't the one that went out and had an affair, not to mention you got her pregnant! No I am moving out...you can have the house! I'm going over to get my things later today. I gave you all of me and you being unfaithful is what I got in return. Thanks for shitting on the last four years of my life! I hope you and Tonya are happy together you ungrateful son of a bitch!_" she snapped hanging up the phone.

"Uh, good morning Brenna" Seth said nervously. She looked at him with a hint of panic laced on her face.

_"Seth!" _she gasped. _"Sorry if you heard any of that. Jacoby is the reason I'm an emotional wreck right now. I haven't been this pissed off since my parents died and that was 7 years ago" _she sighed looking down at her hands_. _Seth pulled her into a tight hug and swiped at her tears with his thumb.

"Brenna it's ok. Don't cry over that jackass sweetheart because he's not gonna cry for you. I may not know him, but I know what he did was a real dick move! Look you should go relax, we can always do crossfit another time honey bun" he smiled kissing her forehead.

Almost immediately Seth closed his eyes in shame. _**"Honey bun? Really idiot that's the best damn nickname you could give her?"**_ he scoffed at himself. _"Honey bun?" _Brenna chuckled softly looking up at Seth through teary eyes.

"Um...yeah I don't know where that came from and I'm pretty embarrassed by it" he shrugged sheepishly. "I can always find another..."

"_I like it!_" she smiled cutting him off mid sentence. "You do?" he said looking confused.

"_Yes, I think it's sweet. No pun intended on the sweet reference though. Plus honey buns are delicious!" _she laughed.

"Alright, honey bun it is then. But seriously we can do something else instead of crossfit. I'm sure the last thing you want to do after a conversation like that would be to work out" he implied.

_"No way! I always feel better after wrecking my body with crossfit so we are going, end of story sir" _she huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, ok we'll go. No need to get moody but I gotta say you're super cute when you pout" he mused. Brenna playfully shoved Seth as he draped an arm around her shoulder and walked out to her car.

"Damn, I love your mouth Coco" Roman grunted as the warm shower water beaded down over their bodies. He gently held on to the back of Christina's head, tangling his fingers into her mahogany and black hair, as he thrust into her warm mouth. She moaned around his thick cock as she ran her hands up and down his muscular thighs. He bit down on his lip and stared into her soft green eyes with each thrust.

"Fuck that's enough, I gotta have you right now baby!" Roman huffed as he pulled Christina up to her feet. Their eyes met again and she smirked at him before his lips captured hers. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and picked Tina up by her heart shaped ass, pinning her against the shower wall.

"Ro please..." she whimpered feeling his heavy rod teasing at her entrance. Roman held her tightly against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held on to her hip with one hand and used his free hand to guide himself into her center.

"So wet..." he groaned sucking her bottom lip into his mouth kissing her again before he started to move inside of her. Tina's back arched from the shower wall slightly as she crossed her ankles behind Roman's back pulling him deeper into her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put out one of his hands out to brace against the wall.

"Oh God Roman, I'm so close baby" she cried out in ecstasy dragging her nails across his shoulders. He too felt a tightening sensation in his lower abdomen as Christina's muscles clamped down on his cock. Neither of them wanted to reach their climax before the other. They always kept a steady rhythm during sex no matter how or where they were when they had it.

"Mhmm...do you want to cum for me, Coco? I want to feel you cum for me baby" he whispered lustfully nipping her earlobe while he pounded into her. "Yes!" she screamed feeling her stomach tingle with a delightful pain that was all too familiar. Roman bit down lightly on her collarbone thrusting as hard as he could until they were both nearly spent.

"I-I-I love you…" Tina panted feeling her orgasm rock her body as Roman's hot creamy load simultaneously hit her spot deep inside. Her body convulsed between him and the shower wall as the now lukewarm water fell down over them.

Slowly he pulled out and set Tina back down on her feet. She smiled up at him and he cupped her cheek leaning down to kiss her semi swollen lips once again. "I love you Christina. I love you so fucking much babe…" he sighed resting his forehead on hers. They spent the next 15 minutes massaging and sensually bathing each other before they eventually got out of the shower.

Dean was sitting in the living room with Noelani when he heard chatter coming from upstairs. He glanced up to see Roman carrying his suitcase and Christina was right behind him making sure he had everything he needed for traveling. "Well half-pint, look who it is! Here comes your mommy and daddy" Dean chuckled. Noelani hopped off the couch and ran over to Roman with her arms fully extended, _"Daddy!"_ she giggled.

"Hey buttercup" he grinned scooping her up into his arms. "What are you and Uncle Dean up to?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"_We were watching cartoons and eating"_ she smiled. Roman turned to face Dean and gave him a quick head nod as to say "thank you" for watching Noelani. Dean flashed a small grin in return and gave him a thumbs up. Roman joined Christina on the couch and Noelani shifted to sit in between them. Lani reached over and pulled her mother's left hand into her lap and snickered looking down at it.

"What's so funny pumpkin?" Christina joked watching a huge grin spread across her daughter's face. Lani shook her head, _"That's a big ring daddy got you…" _she giggled burrowing into Roman's side.

"Guess it is pretty big, huh?" she chuckled pinching Lani's cheek. The sound of keys jingling loudly caused everyone to turn their attention to the front door. Brenna stepped through the door with Seth trailing closely behind her. They were all smiles carrying their gym bags and Muscle Milk.

"You two get in a good workout?" Dean interrupted with a smirk on his face. Seth casually tossed his gym bag on the floor next to Roman and Dean's luggage flashing a coy smile.

"Yeah it was great! Brenna can go hard at crossfit, she's no joke man" Seth chuckled. "I'm gonna go hit the shower and then we can head out to the airport" he huffed resting his hands on his hips.

"Alright man, go ahead we've got about 30 minutes before we need to leave anyway" Roman shrugged. He felt Noelani nestle a little more into his side but he didn't look down until he heard her sobbing softly.

"Buttercup, what's wrong baby girl?" he asked pulling Lani into his lap.

_"I don't want you to leave..." _she whined as tears streamed down her now rosy cheeks. She buried her face into his shirt and continued to cry.

Roman rested his chin lightly on top of her thick curly black hair and closed his eyes. "It's gonna be alright buttercup, daddy will be back soon I promise" he sighed rubbing her back attempting to console her. He felt as if his heart was breaking while he glanced over to Christina. She gave him a weak smile as she also wasn't ready for him to leave.

Seth stepped out of the guest bedroom with his suitcase and gave a nod to Dean and Roman that he was ready. Dean peeled himself out of the chair and marched over to the front door and was joined by Seth moments later. Roman cradled a now snoozing Noelani as he stood up from the couch. Christina got up with him and extended her arms reaching out for Lani.

"I'll take her babe" she said softly. Roman handed Noelani over to Tina and picked up his suitcase and duffle bag. Brenna held the door open as the guys walked out carrying their luggage. Dean opened the trunk of the rental SUV and tossed his bags in. Christina nudged Lani with her shoulder to wake her up so she could say goodbye.

"Hey there princess...I'll see you soon alright. Be a good girl for your mother" Dean mumbled as Lani rubbed her eyes. Tina handed Lani over to Dean so that she could get her customary hug.

"_Bye uncle Dean…"_ she said poking out her bottom lip. Meanwhile Seth snuck in a goodbye hug with Christina. Dean placed her back down on her feet and she was immediately scooped up by Seth.

"See you later sweet pea. Don't worry the time will fly by and before you know it, we'll see you again" he smiled poking her tummy playfully. _"Bye bye uncle Seth…" _she laughed slightly. He put her down again and watched as she walked over to Roman. He turned to say something to Brenna, but got an unexpected yet tight hug from her that caused him to grin like a child on Christmas morning.

Roman tossed the last of his and Seth's bags into the trunk and walked back over to Christina after picking up Noelani. He smiled as he overheard Seth asking Brenna to call him whenever she had time. _**"He's totally smitten with Bren" **_he thought to himself. He knelt down to Lani and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I'll be back before you know it buttercup" he muttered. Noelani gave him another pout but nodded her head in agreement. He pinched her chin and gave her wink before he stood up to face Tina. She arched up on her tip-toes to meet his thick lips with a kiss. He gave a low growl as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth giving her tongue access to his. Tina wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and shoulders as he rested his hands on her hips both of them lightly moaning into the kiss.

"Uh hmm!" Dean scoffed clearing his throat causing Roman and Tina to part. She bit her lip looking up at Roman with a sheepish grin on her face. He groaned with laughter glaring over at Dean.

"Well that's my cue baby. I miss both of you already" he sighed kissing Christina's cheek. "You ladies take care of yourselves till we get back." Roman gave a final wave to Tina, Noelani and Brenna before hopping into the driver's seat of the blue SUV. He honked the horn as Seth and Dean waved bye one last time.

Christina shared a brief smile with her sister when Noelani tugged on her hand. _"Mamma?" _she trailed.

"Yes sweetie?" Tina said looking down at Lani. _"Saying goodbye sucks!" _she said with a scowl. Brenna chuckled at her niece's facial expression before shaking her head in agreement. "You're absolutely right pumpkin, goodbye sucks!" Tina frowned as the three of them walked back into the house.


	11. Chapter 11: What's Wrong with Pensacola?

**Heaven Beside You**

**Chapter 11: What's Wrong with Pensacola?**

Roman sat quietly next to Seth inside the GB Intercontinental Airport in Houston, Texas. They ended up having to switch flights instead of flying straight into Austin, so they sat and waited for Dean and their other travel buddy, Antonio Cesaro, to return with their rental car.

"It's good thing the show isn't till tomorrow night" Seth sighed looking down at his phone. "I mean we could drive to Austin from here, but we're all pretty tired so it's a good thing we're staying in Houston tonight."

"Yeah it is..." Roman said looking up from his iPad. "So what are you doing exactly?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow at the big man.

"Uh...I'm looking at houses in different areas and book marking them so I can email the listings to Coco and see what she thinks. After all we are getting married and buttercup is gonna keep growing so we're gonna need a bigger house" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh! So is Chrissie just gonna up and leave her house in Atlanta and move herself and Lani down to Pensacola with you or will it not be that easy?" Seth chuckled.

"Easy?" Roman scoffed. "Hell no it won't be easy! I love that woman to death but I swear to God she's stubborn as fuck!"

"Alright kiddies, we got ourselves a ride and a hotel booked. Let's go!" Dean's voice cut through.

Roman and Seth chuckled as they gathered their things and followed Dean out to the car.

_"Mamma, when is daddy going to call?" _Noelani asked staring up at Tina.

"Well baby girl, he said he would call as soon as he gets settled in. He texted me saying they were staying in Houston tonight so I guess he'll call before he goes to sleep" she said as she brushed Lani's hair getting her ready for bed.

At 8:30 Tina's phone started to ring but she didn't recognize the ring tone. Noelani sprang up as she knew it was her father calling.

_"Daddy's calling!" _she squealed. "How on earth do you know it's him?" Tina chuckled reaching for her phone.

_"Because daddy set the Shield's entrance music as his ring tone for when he calls you" _Lani grinned watching her mother answer the phone.

Christina playfully rolled her eyes at Noelani as she placed the phone at her ear.

"Well hello there you sly handsome devil..." Tina said in a sultry voice.

"Mm...hey Coco!" Roman grumbled. "This sucks you know? The last few days I spent in Atlanta with you and buttercup were some of the best days I've had in a very a long time" he sighed letting a small smile spread across his face.

"Don't do that to me Ro..." Christina huffed. "Do what babe?" he muttered.

She sighed running a hand over her face, "Make me miss you more than I already do. I thought the little one was having trouble letting you leave, but it's really starting to hit me now. I've gotten so used to cuddling and snuggling up with you in bed again and it sucks knowing you're not here tonight."

"Yeah I know the feeling beautiful. How's my buttercup doing?" Roman chuckled trying to lighten their mood.

"Oh she's fine, sitting here giving me that signature Roman Reigns glare cause she's waiting for me to hand her my phone so she can talk to you before she gets tucked in for bed." Tina smiled pinching Noelani's chin.

Roman laughed softly as he stared at the picture he had in his wallet of Christina and Noelani.

"Alright I guess you need to give buttercup the phone before she gets mad" he mused. "Guess so! Hold on babe." Tina smiled handing her phone to Lani.

_"Hi daddy!" _Lani smiled at Roman as she crawled into her bed. Tina had him on FaceTime so he could watch Noelani fall asleep.

"What's up buttercup?" Roman chuckled.

_"Nothing. I miss you daddy, when are you coming home?" _Noelani pouted. Roman sighed and ran a hand over his goatee as he wasn't prepared for the look she would give him when he told her how long he would be gone.

"Well baby girl, I'll be gone for the next week and a half and won't be back until Wednesday. If I could get out of my current schedule, you know I'd be right there with you and mommy" he huffed as he saw the tears forming in his daughter's eyes.

Noelani simply nodded her head not wanting to say anything to Roman as she buried herself under her blanket.

"It'll be ok pumpkin, daddy will be home before you know it. But for right now he needs you to be a big girl. You know how much it hurts him to see you cry, right?" Tina asked stroking Lani's forehead.

_"Yes mamma..." _Noelani sniffled while wiping her eyes.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry and daddy doesn't want you to cry anymore. Just know that I love you so so much baby girl and I can't wait to get home to you and mommy. Now close those big pretty grey eyes of yours and get some sleep. Mommy has to go back to work in the morning and she needs to make sure you're well rested" Roman smiled softly at Lani.

_"I love you mommy. I love you daddy." _Noelani yawned as she closed her eyes and slowly faded off into sleep.

"Love you too buttercup..." Roman whispered. He remained silent until he knew Christina was no longer in their daughter's room with him on the phone.

Tina walked into her room and placed her phone on the docking station as she sat down her bed. "Aw babe are you about to do a little strip tease for me?" Roman chuckled.

"No..." Tina scoffed playfully trying to stifle her laughter looking at Roman's face on her phone. "I swear you are so silly Ro!" she smiled. He returned her smile with a huge grin of his own.

"So how's Houston?" Tina sighed.

"Lonely as fuck without my girls..." Roman scoffed running a hand through his long black hair. A soft moan escaped Tina's lips at the sight of his biceps flexing when he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh what was that?" he grinned after realizing the sound she made.

"What...nothing! There was no sound...what are you talking about?" Christina replied sheepishly. Roman loved the fact that he could make Tina weak at the knees with something as simple as flexing his muscles or smiling at her.

"It was more than nothing babe" he said teasingly.

"Hey, I'm about to go grab something to eat with dumb and dumber at the pub across the street. But I'll call you back in about an hour or so since I know you need to get your beauty rest for work in the morning. When you have a chance, glance over the email that I sent you. Oh and one more thing..." he trailed off.

"Yes..." Tina chuckled.

"I want your sexy ass naked and laying on that bed when I call you back! Love you, Coco." Roman grumbled before telling her goodbye.

Roman, Seth and Dean sat at the bar with menus in hand as they mulled over what they wanted to eat when a soft voice rang out drawing their attention, Dean's in particular.

"_Welcome to Lane's Pub & Grill. My name is Mallory and I will be your waitress and bartender this evening! Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" _she said with a soft smile.

"I'll have a Corona…" Roman nodded. "Uh...I'll take a...Sprite" Seth chuckled after flipping through the menu again.

Dean was too busy staring at the woman to think about ordering his drink. In fact he couldn't find his words to order so Roman ordered for him.

"This doofus will gladly take a scotch, no ice" he said rolling his eyes at Dean. Mallory smirked at Dean and gave Roman a quick nod before she turned to walk back to the other end of the bar and get their drinks.

"What the hell was that, Ambrose? Cat got your tongue or something?" Roman said mockingly.

"Nah, his ass finally came across a woman that for once has him star struck so to speak" Seth jeered.

"Fuck you guys…" Dean chuckled finally regaining his train of thought. Mallory returned with their drinks of choice and eventually jotted down their food orders.

The guys at their food quietly and glanced up at the TV's on occasion to check the scores of the games that were on. Seth's phone buzzed repeatedly as he kept feverishly firing off text messages to Brenna and Dean was once again distracted by staring at Mallory, watching her every move.

"Well…" Roman trailed off beginning to stretch. "Mallory, I'll take my check now" he said waving his hand. _"Coming right up!" _she said walking towards the register.

"Dean, why don't you get her number or something? You keep making googly eyes at her, I mean come on man step up" Roman said as he nudged Dean's arm.

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "Besides, she's kind of not really my type. Don't get me wrong she's fucking stunning and all but I'm probably not her type either" he shrugged. "Look, let's just pay for our meals and get back to the hotel. I know you need to call Christina and I'm sure Rollins is dying to call Brenna" Dean smirked at his friends.

"I don't know if I'm dying to call honey bun, but I would like to talk to her" Seth laughed.

"_Alright guys...here are your checks. Thanks for dropping by Lane's Pub & Grill. Come by and see us again the next time you guys are in Houston. Have a great night fellas and by the way, I Believe in the Shield!" _Mallory smiled as giving Dean a very shy wink.

"She totally winked at you Ambrose and you still didn't want her number?" Seth sneered.

"You two quit worrying about me and go make your nightly phone calls. I'll see you both in the morning" Dean waved as the three of them made it back to the lobby of their hotel.

Roman gave Seth a quick nod as he and they left the elevator walking in opposite directions. "Night man!" Roman yelled. "Later bro!" Seth responded.

Once he was back in his hotel room, Roman took a quick shower and washed his hair. After he stepped out of the shower, he set up his iPad and called Christina on FaceTime as he searched through his luggage for something to sleep in.

"Hey sexy!" Christina said cheerfully as she sat up straight on her bed.

"Hey Coco!" Roman said slamming his suitcase shut and moving it to the floor.

"Whoa...Roman Reigns, you are butt ass naked on my FaceTime right now!" Tina giggled. He smirked turning his back to the camera and flexed.

"What? You know you want this body on top of you right now. Don't even play Coco..." he said teasingly. "Besides, did I not tell you that I wanted to see your pretty ass naked when I called you back?" Roman huffed.

Christina smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry Ro, but I've got to go to work in the morning baby. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me for not taking my clothes off tonight?" she pouted deviously.

Roman rolled his eyes and scoffed at her as he slid his basketball shorts up over his hips. He grabbed his iPad from the nightstand and crawled onto the bed. Once he was settled in comfortably he licked his lips and purposely stared at Tina.

"Yeah...I forgive you for not doing this for me tonight babe" he sighed then held his iPad up above him so Christina could see his entire body. "I forgive you...but this dick won't when I tear that pussy up after I get back" he growled gripping his this cock through his shorts to emphasize his point.

Tina bit her lip and choked back a gasp as Roman moved his camera again so that he could stare at her. It was little things like that that made Christina weak around him. He wasn't a dominant type of guy in the bedroom with her but he definitely exuded a dominant personality. On a really good day, sometimes all it took to make her wet was the sound of his voice.

After a few moments of awkward silence between the two of them, Roman finally chimed in.

"So...I guess we could talk about something else" he shrugged. Christina swallowed hard, "Um...yeah. I...I did check the email that you sent me" she mumbled.

"Great! Did you like any of the houses in there?" he grinned.

"Yeah but..." Tina started but trailed off not wanting to hurt or upset Roman with an argument she felt would happen.

He knew something was wrong as the tone of Tina's voice had changed. "Coco, what's wrong baby? Talk to me" he pleaded.

"The houses were beautiful...don't get me wrong, but I don't know about Pensacola" she muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know? What's wrong with Pensacola babe..." Roman groaned.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I just can't up and leave Atlanta like that though. I do have a job, Lani goes to school, my sister is here and with the housing market being the way it is I can't rely on selling my house" she hissed.

"So what...you don't think you could find a job or we could find a good school for Noelani? Is that it?" Roman snarled.

"No that's not it! Damn Roman it's not that simple... I can't just up and leave like that!" she glared at him.

He ran a hand through his now semi wet hair and sighed.

"Well Christina, I don't know what else you want me to do. We're getting married at some point, we gotta have a place to stay! I'm just trying to...fuck it! Guess we'll figure it out another day" he grunted loudly running his hand over his face.

Tina felt her eyes watering but she held in her tears and bit back a snarl of her own.

"Fine, whatever. I'm done having this conversation, argument, whatever the fuck you wanna call it! I have to get up in the morning for work. Goodnight Roman!" she snapped.

"Coco wait don't hang up..." Roman begged but his plea was ill timed as his screen went black.

"Samoan asshole..." Christina scoffed as she slid under the covers and turned off her light. She wiped away the tears that were stinging her eyes. She hated arguing with him even over the phone, she hated it just as much.

Roman sat back against the headboard of his hotel bed and reached for his phone. _**"Way to go dumbass!"**_ he cursed himself under his breath. He flicked his phone screen on and hesitantly dialed Christina's number.

_**"Shit!" **_he cursed again realizing he hit the call button. He said a silent prayer to God secretly hoping she wouldn't answer his call.

"What!" Tina scoffed answering her phone.

"Coco please don't hang up!" he begged.

"What do you want now Roman..." Christina sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry baby. I jumped the gun on this whole looking at houses thing. We'll discuss that matter another time. I just wanted to call and apologize to you for the way I acted about the whole situation. I don't want you going to bed mad at me. Get some sleep and call me when you're on your way to work in the morning. I love you beautiful, sleep well" he said as his voice was just above a whisper.

Tina felt her heart weaken after hearing his apology. She wanted to stay angry with him but didn't have the strength to. She could see him now, lying in his hotel bed looking pitiful with his beautiful grey eyes. A small smile grew across her face at the thought of him.

"I love you too soso! Goodnight babe..." she whispered hanging up her phone.

Roman smiled to himself knowing that he made Tina feel better.

_**"Soso? Can't believe she called me an idiot in Samoan" **_he chuckled to himself as he leaned over to turn off his bedside lamp.


End file.
